Multiverse Adventures
by Wolves of Fenris
Summary: This is a story inspired by another here, link to that story inside. Travel with me as I explore new dimensions and discover new and familiar powers abilities and people.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Credit for the idea for this story and the very beginning of it goes to VexMaster who authored Galactic Imperium. I suggest you go read it if you haven't already!

s/4811481/1/

All characters that are not my own belong to their respective owners.

I just finished parking my car next to the road, somewhere in the middle of no where. I was wondering what had compelled me to come all the way out here. I was about eighty kilometers north of Adelaide driving in the same direction before I decided to stop. The sun was low on the horizon, almost kissing the low rolling hills in the distance. A bright star was already shining high in the sky. I was wondering which star it was when it looked as if it was getting slowly bigger. Thinking it was a satellite passing over I looked down at the road.

I had the night off work tonight and had no idea what I was doing out here. I could have been playing Halo or painting my Warhammer 40k army. The Space Wolves are my favorite and I had a sizable army. I shook my head a I felt a slight rumble. Looking around I expected a car to be whizzing past but there wasn't. There hadn't been anybody coming past in ages. The rumbling grew and I could feel it rattling the car windows. I looked up thinking maybe a plane was flying low over head but the odd star I had spotted was now massive in size and I could see a small tail of fire trailing behind it. Realizing in excitement it was most likely an asteroid, I tried to gather where it would land. It was difficult to actually know where it would land however. It grew in size slowly and I could see it would land quite close. I started my car as the rumbling grew and I could start to feel it in the air. I figured that if I could see the tail, it would land behind me, but regardless I drove in the direction of the tail of fire.

The bright light slowly took a shape as it passed over head. It was still a fair way off but I could see an elongated pyramid shaped object with small stubby wings. The shape was familiar but I couldn't recall what it was at that moment. It was about now that I realized it would hit somewhere behind me. I turned around and accelerated. It grew bigger and I saw just before it hit the ground there was an explosion at the rear and the object leveled out slightly and instead of crashing nose first it half crashed and half skidded. It was a strange thing to see and it reminded me strangely of some sort of sci-fi show. Then that's when it hit me, the object looked like a Tel-tak, or a cargo ship from the series called Stargate SG -1. My mind was blank for a second as I continued down the road. The crash site was about eight hundred meters away and I could see very little flames and a lot of kicked up dirt. Then my mind picked up speed and started racing.

What was a cargo ship doing here? I asked myself. Maybe it was a collectors prop that fell from a plane, or something along those lines. But that wouldn't explain the fire and explosions. Maybe it was a prototype aircraft which malfunctioned, but it was strange that the design was that of a tv series. Before my thoughts could go any further, I had reached the beginning of the deep, long gouge dug out of the earth. I stopped the car and got out. I could smell burning metal and dirt. I walked up a small mound of dirt and could see the Tel'tak in the distance. It was mostly intact with a few small fires scattered over the hull. I carefully made my way forward and in no time I was standing in front of the entrance. I was wondering how to open it when the door swished open and a woman fell out; she clearly had been leaning on the door for support. She looked badly wounded as her ornate and decorated clothing was ripped and torn in places. Blood stained half of it and I could see straight away that her arm was broken. I jumped back as she fell at me but I reached forward and stopped her just before she hit the ground. Blood flowed over my hands and I could tell she wasn't long for this world. My mind was still blank, it always happened when something unexpected happened. In my head I was telling myself this was a goa'uld or a tok'ra but the rest of my body was saying it wasn't possible.

She had short black hair which was held back with a strange piece of headwear. It was a ruby pendant hanging over her fore head with two thin gold chains clasped at the back of her neck and a thicker one laying at the top, in the part of her hair. Her skin was quite pasty leading me to believe she had rarely seen the sun, or a star. For a couple of seconds I held the dying woman, wondering if there was something I could do to save her, then suddenly her body convulsed and twitched as she coughed heavily, bringing up some blood. She opened her eyes slightly. Her mouth tried to form words and I hastily turned my head in fear of a gou'ald emerging. She noted the movement and I saw her visibly pull herself together.

"I am Tok'ra, you have nothing to fear." With the last word she coughed up more blood. Ok so this could be real, I thought. Unless it was some crazy joke... "My host is dying." My eyes widened; I knew exactly what was coming next. "I have information for the Tau'ri of Stargate Command." She became restless. "It is vital they receive this..." She said with a small nod at the Tel'tak. I stayed silent, not sure about what to say to the question that was slowly approaching.

"I could deliver this easier and in full if you would allow me to blend with you!" She finished coughing up more blood. I stuttered my answer.

"I-I... Don't know." I said with my mind still blank.

"I am still quite young and healthy-" She coughed a little then continued. "I would be able to heal you and make you stronger!" She pleaded. "I could extend your life beyond your natural span! You must decide quickly!"

Something in my head urged me to accept the Tok'ra. I lowered my head slightly and she noticed the movement. She parted her lips slightly and I went in for a kiss. My lips touched hers and she forced my mouth wider with her lips and tongue. I felt her hand on the back of my head as she closed it and grabbed my hair. I tried to pull back back her strength was incredible and I was unable to do anything. Panicking I began to fight but then I felt something other then her tongue in my mouth. It was much bigger and my eyes widened as I felt a pinprick of pain in the back of my throat. I shuddered as I felt the symbiote force it's way into me. Then the pain stopped. I felt the woman in my arms fall limp. Her hand fell from my hair and her body hit the ground. Then I felt an explosion in my head. Memories, thoughts, feelings and all manner of strange things popped through my mind. It felt like a pressure was building up. Images passed through my minds eye so fast I couldn't comprehend them. Then I heard a voice or rather felt it.

I have healed the minor defects to yourself; your eyesight and your left knee. Indeed my eyesight become blurred behind my glasses and I could feel my body becoming stronger and healthier. I took my glasses off and threw them away, with my inner mind rushing. I doubled over in pain and had to throw out my hand to stop myself from hitting the ground face first. I stayed like this for a couple of minutes as the memories slowed. There was no smoothness to it, every image grated against my own and it felt as though some had been rubbing my brain along a filer. The pain eased up slightly and I was able to stand.

We do not match well. I heard inside my head. Our memories are clashing, usually they blend but not now.

"What happens now then?" I asked. I could feel sadness coming from within and pinpointed it to the Tok'ra inside me.

Over time your body will reject me and I will die. She said flatly.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked hopefully even though I knew the answer.

There is nothing. After hearing that I was filled with sadness. Trying to take my mind away I asked the Tok'ra some questions.

"What is so important about this ship?"

Inside this Tel'tak is a device which cannot fall into the wrong hands! I broke a cover stretching on for fourteen years to steal this ship. From the information I could gather, it is a device that transports the ship and its contents to another dimension.

"So that means..." I trailed off.

Yes, I am from a different dimension, or universe. A stray shot from my attackers must have activated the drive. With no input data it chose this universe by random.

"Ok, well in my world, the Stargates and the Tok'ra are just fictional, a tv show." I said, head spinning from the possibilities.

I accessed that part of your memory and it seems that is true and the accuracy of the 'show' is quite astonishing. However we must return and deliver the ship to the Tau'ri of the SGC. I felt as the Tok'ra exerted control over my body and walked me inside the ship. I let her guide me to the control chair.

Flying this is actually quite easy when you know how to. She said. She placed my hands, one on each side of the only thing that looked like controls. It lit up as did a couple of things in front of me although nothing else happened. Just as I thought, I must of damaged some systems when I crashed. We rose from the chair and walked over to the crystal housing while I took note of how strange it was to be controlled in this way. I pulled open the tray and saw a couple of slightly charred crystals. I could tell from some of the grating memories that there were spares in one of the containers in the hold. It took only a moment to retrieve them and replace the damaged ones. The ship rose off the ground.

Once you deliver the ship and my message, Stargate command will be able to bring you back home. The Tok'ra said. I kept silent. I doubled over again as more pain wracked my body, it felt as though my head was about to explode. I don't have much time, I will teach you all I know and what message to deliver... the voice trailed off.

The pain lessened and I phased out while so many images and memories pressed into my brain. I wasn't sure when I came back to my senses, but I felt the Tok'ra was incredibly weak. I knew what it was doing, using the last of its energy to go through an unbearably painful process in which to not let its toxic blood mingle with mine and kill me.

Dale, I think we would have formed a great bond if we were compatible. May you live a full life and- But she was cut off now and with a strange snap that I both felt and heard with no feeling or sound she was gone with her last words echoing in my mind. Then I was overcome with a great sadness and I curled into the fetal position and wept.

About an hour later I sat up, tears still streaming down my face and I noticed that we were still airborne and very visible. My sadness took a back seat as I noticed this and I quickly rushed to the console. There was a small crowd gathered a hundred meters away, filming and pointing. Emergency vehicles were on their way and I was sure military would be along soon. With the knowledge I gained from the Tok'ra I controlled the ship and pulled up. The Tel'Tak rose sharply and the crowd gasped and shrunk away as I gained altitude. The engines themselves must have taken some damage as I wasn't rising as much as I expected. I turned and zoomed off over the low mountains. I tried the cloaking but it didn't respond, another thing damaged I presumed. I was away from the crash site quickly enough and decided to land in a clearing in the mountains. I checked the engine and cloaking device, the engine has a long gouge taken off the side clearly impacting how fast it could go. The cloaking device was fine but the crystals were damaged beyond use and there were no spares. The engine and cloaking device used the same crystals so I could use either one at the one time.

The overwhelming urge to deliver the warning to the SGC came to the fore and made my plan. I would jump back and deliver it as the Tok'ra planned. The calculations were very easy with the additional knowledge from the Tok'ra and I piloted the ship to orbit. I looked around in wonder as the horizon ever so slowly increased in curvature. Clouds dropped past and the atmosphere took on a strange reddish hue as the just-set sun slowly rose again. Mountains cast very long shadows which was amazing to see from up here. Eventually I reached a stable orbit and took in my home.

It was beautiful.

But again the urge to get back and deliver the message and Tel'tak to SGC grew and I hastily turned away from earth and activated the drive. From what I understood from the Tok'ra, the Stargate dimension was the home point of the device so with no data it would jump back there.

At first nothing happened then suddenly everything happened. The ship stretched out in front of me and behind but also constricted, but then it was back to normal as a bright light filled the ship. The light flashed out and I could instantly tell I was somewhere else. It was difficult to say how but I knew I was in a different dimension also.

The console beeped and it revealed that I wasn't in the Solar System. I sat dumfounded as the realization sunk in that I had no idea where I was or where to go. I looked outside the cockpit but didn't find anything recognizable. Then the console beeped again. I grabbed the control section and information poured into my mind. There was another ship closing in! Fear bubbled up as I furiously thought about how to get away. I set a random destination, activated the hyperdrive and only just managed to escape as a searing beam of death almost hit the ship. I was only in hyperspace for a few minutes before I dropped out. I scanned the surrounding area and thankfully it was clear. I breathed deeply, still trying to figure a way back to earth. I wondered if there was some type of record as to where the ship had been and if I could extrapolate my location from there. A flash of memory later, I started sifting through all the data and only after a few hours of checking did I find out where I was, and luckily I was only about 40 light years away from the solar system. I carefully plotted a course and set the ship into motion. It would take three days to travel only 40 light years but that was because the ship had been damaged. I sat back as the ship sailed through the strange hyperspace dimension and the utter weirdness of what I was doing sank in. I thought of my family probably wondering where I was, but they could wait for something this important.

I drifted off after an hour or so and jerked awake as the ship shuddered and exited hyperspace. I was startled, not knowing where I was at first but then I remembered. I checked the hyperspace control crystals, a couple of which were almost burnt black. The memory I gained from the Tok'ra revealed that there were no spares, I wouldn't be going into hyperspace anytime soon. I checked the surrounding space and found myself close by to a planet. A further scan revealed a Stargate. Amazed and suspicious at my sudden turn of luck I landed on the planet a distance away from the Stargate. The long range sensors showed a Ha'tak had entered the system and I assumed them to be hostile so I set to work changing the crystals around to keep the ship invisible. The only chance to get to the SGC now would be through the Stargate and with a little straining, I found I could remember the address. I grabbed the zat'nik'tel from its holster and exited the ship, ensuring I could remember where it was then I turned and ran to where the Stargate should be.

I was about half way there when I heard the first telltale signs of another ship. It was a death glider, I could tell by the sound it made. I hastened forward and took cover in the forest nearby. The glider flew almost overhead and turned about and headed away. Then another ship appeared on the horizon, from the direction of the Stargate, an Al'kesh. It landed and disgorged a bunch of troops who all spread out. I was in awe of what I was seeing. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and gripped the Zat gun. The Al'kesh lifted off and hovered overhead. The way looked blocked now and whether I should go back to the ship or try the Stargate swirled in my mind. I decided to get through the gate and headed that way. I was careful to dodge the Jaffa all the while my heart beating loud enough that I thought they could hear it as they passed.

Eventually I made it all the way to the clearing where the gate was. It was more magnificent then I could ever imagine, however ten or so Jaffa were spread around the DHD blocking the way.

'Damn it.' I whispered. I came up with a plan to get through. I grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as I could away from the gate. A couple of Jaffa peeled off but not enough. I threw another in the other direction and two more left to investigate. I supposed that six would be enough. I activated the Zat and felt it jolt as it opened. I took aim and squeezed the firing handle and a blue electrical bolt shot forth followed by two more. The first missed but the other two hit and incapacitated two separate Jaffa. I quickly ran from that spot and took another as plasma bolts rained into the spot I was. I fired another and downed the nearest. This time the remaining three saw my position and so charged. Plasma bolts came raining at me and I went prone to dodge and line up another shot. I took out another one and ran off again. There was a loud blaring horn sounding from nearby: they were calling backup. I shot the one blowing the horn and the other jumped forward knocking me down. I hit the ground hard and was winded while he pointed the staff weapon at me. He was furious.

'Kree-' Was all he could say as I shot him. With all the Jaffa down I jumped up and ran to the DHD. I quickly looked at all the symbols and recognized the point of origin instantly. I pressed each chevron with shaking hands, while a part of my brain was still in shock as to what was going on. The gate started spinning and I threw a nervous glance behind me. The Jaffa were stirring, and the Al'kesh was nearing so I rounded the DHD and stood near the gate, ready to input the Tok'ra emergency GDO code. The Al'kesh cleared the trees and was almost directly above now and a battalion of Jaffa were nearing. The others I had shot were almost up now and the gate still wasn't done dialing. It didn't look good at all.

'Stop, Tok'ra filth!' I heard a deep voice from behind. The other four I had distracted were back now and had me surrounded. The gate finally dialed and the Kawoosh failed to distract them. They were between me and the gate, and more stood, all pointing their weapons at me. I trembled as I realized how bad this situation was, and cursed myself for not heading back to the ship.

'Surrender now or die.' The Jaffa in commander said. I hesitated and discreetly entered the Tok'ra code and got ready to throw myself through the gate. Then each Jaffa readied their weapons to fire and the collective sound of the staff weapon activating was enough. I threw the Zat to the ground and held my hand Palm out showing then I was unarmed. Fear coursed through my veins now and I trembled even more as I was muscled to the ground. The gate shut down and I let my head hit the ground in defeat. I had failed to get the message back, and now I was captured. How could I have been so stupid, I screamed in my head. They dialed the gate and lifted me to my feet non too gently.

'Where are we going?' I asked meekly.

'You will bow before your God, Lord Ba'al.' The Jaffa sneered, reveling in my obvious fear. My heart sank, he was the biggest enemy SG-1 had at the moment, And I quaked at the thoughts of what he could do to me. They marched me through the gate and my last thought before we entered was that I was about to step through a freakin Stargate! But definitely not the way I wanted.

Please review if you like, constructive criticism is welcome, it's the only way to get better!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd chapter, I'll try to get out a chapter of this or similar length at least once a fortnight, pushing on once a week.

All credit goes out to VexMaster for the idea behind the story, and all rights go to those that own them for the characters I use.

Link to the inspiration to this story:

s/4811481/92/

Go give it a read!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two

I'd always wondered what it would feel like to walk through the event horizon of a Stargate. And to be honest I didn't even notice or care for that matter as I was marched through it by two giant Jaffa warriors. It was disorientating though to know you were in the middle of a forest then one strange step forward you were in the middle of some unknown stronghold. Familiar symbols and walls and everything stood out as the Jaffa took me through the labyrinthine corridors, never taking a wrong turn. Dread grew once I realized they were taking me straight to the Goa'uld lord. I tried once to escape but now the Jaffa next to me held an arm each with an immovable hand. Eventually we reached an unnecessarily over-the-top decorated throne room. The Jaffa threw me to the ground and backed away to the wall.

Ba'al stood for a moment before speaking.

'I assumed the Tok'ra were in too much disarray to meddle in a gods business.' He said almost jovially. 'You see, you've stolen something from me, something that I wanted very badly.' I looked him in the eye from my position on the floor and did not turn away. There was a silence in which I presumed he expected me to speak.

'Silence will only serve to increase my... Displeasure.' He continued while tried my hardest to kept quiet. He scowled. 'Jaffa, leave us!' He commanded and instantly the Jaffa present turned and left us alone. I had seen the type of torture he could inflict, namely the time when he had captured colonel O'niell and would kill him and raise him from the dead time and time again until he was rescued. He almost lost his mind and I knew that was what awaited me and unfortunately no one knew where I was.

'You test my already thin patience, tok'ra, why do you not speak?' He demanded, taking a step forward threateningly. I held my ground. 'I will torture you Tok'ra, until you speak. Then I will torture you for as long as you kept quiet.' He spoke low and menacingly, very unlike what I knew of him and I almost quailed from his presence. 'At first it will be pleasurable to inflict the pain you will endure, but eventually, your screams will become tiresome. Torturing you will become a chore, and I will unleash my anger upon you until I am satisfied I have all your secrets. And I am not easily satisfied.' He added with a frightening sneer. He spoke with the utmost confidence, as though a king in his castle impregnable. I realized with a horrible sinking feeling that he was.

'The Tok'ra is dead, we didn't blend and I don't remember anything but how to control the ship.' I blurted out. He smiled.

'See?' He said with the air of someone who had proven an impossible point. 'The more information you give the less pain you will experience. For this information I will give you... a reprieve. A few hours of rest, but from then you will know a new meaning of agony.' He stepped back and called the Jaffa back to escort me to my cell. I noted that it was the same as the one O'niell had occupied, perhaps not the actual same, but similar in design. The gravity in the cell turned lengthways and when it had stopped rotating, I was looking up from the bottom of a 15 foot hole. The two Jaffa standing guard were standing on the wall which was strange. I sunk against the wall and sat cradling myself thinking of how I could get out, and not thinking of what was coming.

It was hours later that the gravity began changing and I woke from a sleep filled with incredible pain. The Jaffa grabbed me and pulled me along to the torture room. They threw me against a grate covering a strange hole in the wall. Here the gravity was the same as my cell and I lay, looking up at Ba'al who was grinning. I always asked myself the question of how long I could withstand torture, I always thought it would be a long time.

'My first question for you, host of Sal'esh, is where is my Tel'tak?' I glared at him silently. Ba'al sighed slightly and then proceeded to pour some liquid straight into my chest. My world exploded in bright red and purple pain. I wouldn't have known even if I told him what he wanted. The burning was so incredible that I began to taste the pain in my throat and I could smell it as my lungs peeled away and hear it as a rushing through my ears. The pain overwhelmed my senses and I was lost in a dark world. Then it stopped and Ba'als face appeared in front of my face. He was angry.

'Why would you destroy that ship?' He asked disbelievingly.

'To stop you from getting it!' I gasped before I even thought about it. Then my mind caught up. Why had I said that?

'I do not believe you. Until next time.' He said and pressed a button. The grate parted and I fell into infinite darkness.

I woke next back in cell. My body felt refreshed as though I had had a full meal and a good rest. Perhaps the effects of the sarcophagus? I looked up and the Jaffa were still there. I sighed sadly and resigned my self to my fate.

Over the next couple of days Ba'al tortured me relentlessly. I don't think I told him anything as he didn't stop. My only memory was pain and falling and darkness. I stopped responding to anything shortly after he started and I never said anything or tried to move, letting my captors do as they please. It felt as though I had become detached from my body with the pain the only anchor to my physical self. I grew angry with SG-1 and the SGC. I had sent the GDO code, how could they not have extrapolated what happened and found me already. Perhaps they were willing to let me die. I didn't know why and I was almost contemplating telling him everything just to spite them.

I was against the grate again. Ba'al was growing even more angry and his methods were more severe and he had began mutilating my body like cutting off fingers and even an arm. Whenever I woke after those times they would grow back from the sarcophagus. I looked up at him and saw a figure standing behind him. It was a child with bright green hair sporting a strange expression as thought inspecting something.

'Who are you?' I asked the child. He disappeared without a trace.

'Your mind is becoming detached.' Ba'al said with finality. 'You will need extra time to recover.' He slammed the button and I fell again.

I awoke in the cell once again. The familiar realization that he hadn't ended it came rushing in and left me cold and depressed. The child was back this time. I barely reacted though.

'You've gotten off to a pretty bad start.' The child said. 'But I must say, I'm mildly impressed with your resilience.'

'Who are you?' I asked hoarsely, voice devoid of any effort or emotion.

'There are no words in your language to describe me fully.' The child said. 'To you I would be every religious God you could imagine, every demon and devil, I am the one who holds existence together, I am the one who holds the darkness away. Without my effort everything would be cast into nothingness from which there is no recovery. I am the keeper, I am the void, I am the void keeper.' The child finished. I was far too delirious to understand what he had said and meant.

'Can you help me?' I asked without hope, as a beggar would ask a rich politician for some food.

'I already have. Observe very closely over the next few minutes...' The child said. 'You won't get any more help from me, so use this chance wisely.' Then he was gone. I shook my head and the weariness and aching lessened. I focussed my eyes and saw the wall opposite. I slowly remembered where I was and what was happening. The guards were looking down at me, confused as to who I was speaking to. The Gravity again changed and I knew it was time for my torture. I began looking around carefully and taking everything in as per the strange child's request. Once the relative gravities were matched the Jaffa entered and grabbed an arm each and marched me out.

We entered the torture room as Ba'al was about to finish a communication with the Jaffa searchers on the planet. He stood before a holographic screen with the symbols from the DHD on a keyboard type console. Seven of them were lit. It dawned on me what the child meant now and I hastened to emblazon the symbols in my mind. Ba'al turned furiously to the guards.

'I had not yet sent for the Tok'ra!' His eyes flashed menacingly and I felt the guards tense.

'We received word to escort the prisoner here my lord!' The one on the left said with his head bowed.

'Return him immediately, or you will feel the wrath of your God!' Ba'al exclaimed. The guards left quickly dragging me along. This time I took notice of the way. A little way out of the room there was another corridor leading off and at the end I could see two Tel'taks docked. That was enough information for me. The guards sported confused looks as though not sure what they were supposed to be doing and I felt one lessen his grip and as he did I wrenched my arm from the other and grabbed at the Zat gun on his arm. Instead of grabbing I knocked the weapon from its holster. It clattered ahead of me and, dodging the grasping hands of the Jaffa, I ran along, scooped it up and fled. I stopped a short distance later after activating the Zat and turned to face my pursuers. I fired two shots and downed them both. With my heart hammering and anger at the memory of torture I fired another shot into both, knowing they would die from it. I grabbed the other Zat and ran down the corridor.

I met no one else until I reached the nearest cargo ship. There was a lone pilot sitting in the pilot chair, checking the ship. I shot him once with each Zat and opened the crystal housing. I identified the ones I needed instantly and grabbed them. Again I met no one until I reached the gate room. Just the one Jaffa which I killed. No one would survive my wrath this day. I found the DHD and the moment I began dialing an alarm sounded and Ba'als voice sounded throughout the complex.

'The prisoner has escaped! The ones to find him will be spared my anger!'

I ignored him and pressed each symbol carefully, not wanting to make a mistake. The gate spun quickly.

'All Jaffa, converge on the chappa'ai!' I heard another voice say. Well I wouldn't be getting away so easily after all. The first group to enter the room were met by a withering hail of fire. Two of the five were killed and another was incapacitated. I kept the stream of fire up and pinned them down. Another group approached from the right and I aimed one Zat there. Both groups were held back for a moment and I thanked whoever designed the weapons for there ability to fire for such a long time continuously. Then the thought came that one of them could simply throw a shock grenade into the room and I would be stopped, and as soon as that thought occurred a shiny metal ball came rolling in. Instinctively I ran forward and soccer kicked it back at the way it came just as the gate finished dialing and activated. I turned to shield my eyes from the flash just as it went off.

From behind it sounded as though someone had started screaming louder then I thought possible and it forced me to my knees. The flash wasn't no where near as bad but I had stopped firing which meant the other group not affected by the grenade entered the room. I stood to my feet almost completely deafened and fired at the group. Staff blasts went whizzing by as my fire disrupted their aim. I backed off to the Stargate and was about to step backwards through it when a new figure entered the room.

It was Ba'al.

I roared my rage and fear and sent a dozen shots at him but they hit his personnel shield. I turned and ran through the event horizon. I expected guards on the other side and the moment I stepped through, two, one on either side of the DHD halfheartedly pointed their staffs at the gate. Perhaps they didn't expect an enemy to step through which was lucky for me because even though I downed them they managed a couple of shots off. Everything passed in silence as I was still deafened from the shock grenade. I ran full pelt in the direction of the ship, crystals tucked into my pocket and looked back as I reached the tree line. Ba'al stepped through, flanked by a dozen guards. I poured as much Zat fire into them as I could while they were still coming through and hoped that it was enough to down most if not all of them. I knew Ba'al wouldn't be affected so I turned once again and ran.

The Al'kesh was no where to be seen, probably in orbit trying to scan for the ship, and that's when I realized it was still going to be a hassle to get off the planet. I lost all pursuers and managed to find the ship after ten minutes of blindly feeling the air. I had to find the way in which took another five minutes but once inside relief flooded my body. I made sure to shut and lock the door incase any Jaffa found the ship but I was sure they wouldn't.

Replacing the crystals was quick work and the cargo ship was ready for take off now which led to the next problem. Any cloud or significant air disturbance would be detected by the probable Al'kesh and whatever else was in space. I couldn't check what else was there because I didn't know whether the long range scans could be detected. I decided the best way out would be to just fly as far as I could at low altitude at a slow speed then leave the planet away from the Al'kesh. There was no movement or even a leaf's rustle as I carefully piloted the ship up out of the forests canopy. I didn't know the speed at which the air currants would give away my location so I went as slow as the Tel'tak would go. The forest gave way to rolling hills which slowly turned to an even denser jungle. A misty fog hung low of the jungle making the way forward all but impossible.

It was time to try my luck again and so I faced directly up and put as much power into engines as I could. The velvety blue sky so slowly turned black and I was in space. The passive scanners showed two Al'kesh and a Ha'tak closing in on near my position. It appeared that my plan worked. Suddenly Ba'als face appeared on the holographic window making me panic and think they had found the ship.

'Return the ship to me and you will be spared!' He snarled in anger. The Ha'tak and Al'kesh made no further course corrections and I figured they hadn't found me and Ba'al was just transmitting openly. I put the enemy behind me and boosted away. While zooming I thought of what to do next. I still held contempt for the SGC for not helping me so I felt no desire to deliver the ship to them anymore. What I wanted was revenge on Ba'al for the torture he inflicted and the thought of it darkened my thoughts. The sarcophagus had healed all the physical damage he inflicted but not the mental side of it. I held plenty of hatred for that Goa'uld now. Perhaps I could tell SG-1 were Ba'al is holding up but I doubted they would do anything about it quickly enough.

No answers came as the Tel'tak kept accelerating. The new crystals helped quite a bit and I was out of any weapons range quickly enough. Eventually I made up my mind to steal a ship from earth and destroy Ba'als base and everyone in it. I set course for earth and activated the hyperdrive. I made sure to drop out a long way from the planet and cloaked the ship. It took almost a day to reach earth. The passive sensors revealed two ships in orbit although I couldn't tell which one. At the back of my mind there was a voice filled with wonder at what I was doing: namely flying through space in a space ship, in the Stargate dimension at that. I wasn't sure how to get aboard until I turned and saw the ring platform in the other room. I assumed that the earth ships would still use them. I set the ship into a steady orbit within reach of the rings.

Inside the cargo hold there were a few crates I missed in my haste to reach earth. They were tucked tidily in the corner and I only saw them at the last second. Two held food and water supplies and the other held weapons. There were the shock grenades that almost incapacitated me when I escaped Ba'als compound along with a staff weapon, a kara'kesh, two zats and a light-weight armor I had never seen before. It held three pockets for the grenades and another for a Zat. I donned it and put the kara'kesh on my left hand. I didn't know how to use it yet but I was confident I could learn quickly enough. There was a large gem on the top of it which activated a thin shield. Excellent, I thought. I activated the rings to the nearest ship and with the familiar noise and flash was whisked away.

Being aboard the earth ship was an experience. I took in the surroundings and noted the room was empty and dimly lit. I hurried out of the room before someone was sent to investigate the ring use. I met no one and realized I was lost. The corridors all looked the same and it was only luck that led me to the engineering. A plaque on the wall outside the main engine room showed I was aboard the Odyssey. I wasn't sure what time period of the series I was in but with two ships in orbit it would be late season. Dodging the few patrols that I encountered was easy and I eventually made my way to the bridge. I could hear talking inside and they were querying the ring activation.

'...search parties, but they've found nothing untoward.' I heard.

'Activate the internal sensors and call all crew to their designated areas.' I heard the familiar voice of Samantha Carter. 'If anyone managed to sneak aboard we'll see it right here.'

I grabbed a grenade, turned it on and held it for a second before rolling it in. I heard a split second of commotion before the noise and flash silenced them all. I stepped in and saw about twenty people all slumped on their work stations or on their chairs. I set to work quickly, rounding everyone up into a group except for Sam who I tied up to one of the control chairs. I typed away at the keyboard and managed to shut and lock the doors leading to the bridge. There was a call through the radio for someone on the bridge and when they heard no answer they realized something was up. I waited for Sam to stir and had to shoot two other people as they began to wake. She noticed me.

'You won't get away with this.' She said.

'I will. I don't want to hurt anymore people.' I said genuinely. The contempt for SG-1 faded once I saw a member of the famous team, but the intense desire to end Ba'al still burned strong. She looked at the pile of people.

'Are they dead?' She asked. Then I noticed as she began to examine everything looking for a way to escape.

'No, just unconscious. Have the Asgard installed the upgrades to this ship yet?' I asked. For a split second her face registered shock but was covered straight away with a poker face.

'The who?' She asked confused. But I knew the answer.

'No matter, you answered that anyway. I want you to transport everyone off this ship onto the other one then you will use the transporter to beam my Tel'tak into the hold. I'll know if you've done so through this.' I said tapping the screen that showed hundreds of dots scattered throughout the outline of the ship. She didn't budge, so I shot a random person. 'I'll shoot him again if you don't comply. If you try anything silly I'll kill them all.' I said fiercely. She gave me look of utter hatred.

'You have to free my hands.' She said. I freed one and watched her type away. She beamed everyone away. 'You're ship is still cloaked.' She stated.

'This is were it is.' I gave her the exact coordinates. She pressed a few more buttons, probably more then I thought she'd need and saw the hanger filled with a ship.

'Excellent.' I said happily.

'You're not a goa'uld, and the Tok'ra wouldn't need to hijack a ship, so who are you?' She asked.

'I am neither, though I was host to a Tok'ra for a short time. Enough talk. I need you to show me how to use this ship.' I said.

'No.' She said simply. Then I noticed my mistake. She would sacrifice herself to stop me but not anyone else. I cursed myself. I weighed up my options and decided on a partial truth.

'Ok, I was captured by Ba'al and tortured in a way similar to General O'niell.' Her face became less fierce but still more confused.

'He told no one about that, so how would you know?' She asked.

'I know a great many things.' I said. 'I want my revenge and I know where his base is.' She was silent for a moment.

'Untie me and we can work this out. If you know where his base is that would work well in your favor.' She said. I laughed.

'My favor? I have you tied to the chair...' Then I remembered the other ship outside and how they could just as easily beam us out. 'Jump to hyperspace right now!' I demanded. I raised the kara'kesh for effect. She hesitated for a moment but typed a few more commands in. Through the front window I saw the hyperspace opening appear and we lunged at it. We travelled for a short moment.

'Why don't you let us deal with Ba'al and we can get you help on earth?' She suggested. I threw a quick glance at the screen showing the life signs aboard the ship. It still showed two. I stood up and paced, careful to watch Sam.

'No. I will have personal vengeance on Ba'al. After he is dealt with I will return you and the Odyssey back to earth.' I said. She seemed to relax a little but I was sure she didn't believe me. 'His torture was worse then you could imagine colonel. Only his death by my doing will help.' I stopped pacing and stood over her again. 'Now please show me how to operate this ship.' She relented slightly and showed me the basics. I made sure to remember them. I dropped us out of hyperspace.

'Where are you from?' Sam asked. I ignored her. 'Come on, you could be a possible ally. Where did you come from?'

'I came from a different dimension. Ba'al captured me as I landed, and I only just managed to escape.'

'Why did he capture you?' She probed. I frowned at the sudden line of questions. Then it hit me. I rounded the station showing the heat signatures and saw four of them, two groups of two. By the looks of it they had spread from the Tel'tak. I glared at Sam. She had beamed them straight to the cargo ship then beamed it onboard.

'Who are they?' I demanded. She looked innocent. 'Sg1.' I muttered and she looked taken aback. I tied her back to the chair so she couldn't type anything. Then I sat in the captains chair and pressed the internal PA.

'Sg1, I know what you're trying to do. I have Samantha Carter hostage.' As I spoke I saw the heat signatures pause. I knew they'd be listening and discussing what to do next. 'Head to the nearest brig or I will kill her.' I threw a glance at Sam and her expression hadn't changed. The small pulsing red dots eventually converged on a small room labeled 'brig 02'.

'I need you to show me where this location would be, using the symbols from the stargate.' I said. She talked me through the process of bringing up the gate symbols and I showed her the address I managed to remember from when I was first captured. It was surprising how easy it was to remember the symbols once I was here. It was a couple of hundred light years away from where we dropped out and would only take an hour to get there. I set a course and activated the hyperdrive.

'The first thing that needs to be done is taking out the Stargate so he can't escape.' I told Sam. She didn't say anything but kept observing. I typed away looking at all the information I could. I set the Asgard beam weapons to fire at the Stargate as soon as we came out of hyperspace and continued going through the different systems. I checked the heat signature console constantly and they had stayed in the brig which surprised me, I assumed they would try something regardless of what I said. They had huddled together in the brig for whatever reason. The ship dropped out of hyperspace and I pressed the button to fire the weapons. Blue beams speared towards the planet and an almost imperceptible explosion showed the gate was destroyed, or at least buried under a lot of rubble. A series of beeps sounded and I had to check the next screen over. The Ha'tak and Al'kesh standing guard were approaching. I went to switch targets and destroy the ship when everything went dead. The lights went out and it took a moment for the emergency lighting to kick in.

'What's happened?' I shouted at Sam as I rushed to the different consoles trying to do something.

'I wouldn't know, I've been tied up here.' She said.

'Don't play games colonel.' I warned. The thermal monitoring system had gone down as well. It was SG-1, they had to of done something. The ship shook as the first volleys of the defenders hit. 'Damn it, tell them to give me back the ship or we'll all die!'

'I can't, the power's out.' She said. I gritted my teeth and untied one of her hands.

'Get up, we're checking it out.' She untied the rest of the cables, stood and walked out. I followed at a safe distance through the darkened corridors, keeping a careful watch on her every move. The ship shuddered under some more impacts but I knew the shield would hold for a lot longer then I needed. We rounded a corner and there stood the rest of sg1, guns raised. The sight was amazing. I quickly aimed the kara'kesh and the Zat at Sam.

'Why, hello there.' Colonel Mitchell said in the way I knew he would. 'Would it be too much to ask that you let our friend go, give us back the ship and you surrender?' I ignored him.

'We're currently in orbit around Ba'als home world, under attack by three ships with their Stargate destroyed. Give ME back the ship and I'll finish him and then you can have the ship back.' Mitchell stared at me.

'I say we shoot him and get this over and done with.' Vala said in her trademark I'm bored way.

'Samantha.' Mitchell said, ignoring Vala. The way he said every syllable was so utterly familiar. 'Is that true?'

'Yeah, I think we can trust him for this.' She said. I knew that tone she used, it was the 'pretend to be friendly until we betray him' she had used a few times. Mitchell sighed and looked at Teal'c.

'Give her the crystals big guy. Teal'c and Sam will go replace them, and we'll head off to the bridge.' He said. I nodded and let them go first. They entered and sat at a console each.

'Ahh, no.' I said. 'Over by that wall. Drop the guns and kick them over this way. Nothing funny.' I said. They gave each other glances before lowering their weapons. I sat down aiming at them. The ship shuddered lightly as more and more shots were hitting the shield.

'Hello, um?' Daniel Jackson took a half step forward. I looked up at him.

'Dale.' I offered.

'Yes Dale, I'd like to know where you're from and why you're doing this.' He said in a very formal way. I knew he'd try to talk to me.

'I'm from another dimension and when I got here, Ba'al captured me and tortured me for days. I want revenge.'

'So that'll explain the ol' cargo ship in the hanger bay.' Mitchell said.

'If you own a Tel'tak then the different dimensions must be similar? Why don't you tell me what differences there are. We've encountered several variations our selves and we could help you if you needed.' Daniel was stalling for time for something but I wasn't sure until Mitchell began edging to my right. I pointed the Zat at him.

'Don't try it.' He stared at me and stopped moving. Just then the ships power kicked back in.

'Excellent.' I muttered. Keeping one eye on sg1 and the other on the commands I was typing, I set the odyssey to destroy the ships and bombard the planets surface. Once the commands were in place blue beams shot forgot once again and pierced through the Ha'taks shields. Then I shot each member of SG-1 once and checked the thermal monitoring system. Just as I expected the two had split up and were ready to take the bridge by force. I quickly tied the three up and raced to ambush the others before they could do the same to me.

The first one I met was Teal'c. He was quickly subdued with a flash grenade and a shot from the Zat. I tied him up before I returned back to the bridge. There Sam was just about to untie Mitchell.

'Stop.' I said. I didn't think she would have gotten here so fast. 'I don't want you up and about taking me prisoner to rot in a jail cell back on earth. I know how the IOA works. You'll be free once we get back to earth but not before.' She backed away from Mitchell.

'You haven't gotten rid of us so far so I suppose you can be trusted for the moment.' She sat back against the bulkhead. I ran a sensor sweep across the planet and there were no life signs. Satisfied that I had my revenge I finally smiled. Then I remembered Teal'c laying tied up.

'Sorry Sam.' I Zatted her and looked for Teal'c. He was just stirring.

'Hello Teal'c.' I said. His head jolted to face me. 'I don't plan to hurt anyone. I have the others on the bridge, they are unharmed.' He was silent in a way only Teal'c could be. 'Lets go.' I pointed the Zat at him and he slowly moved towards the bridge. At this moment I reveled in the fact I had captured SG-1. They all sat, or lay, at the furthest end of the bridge while I type away. The Odyssey had turned the complex and surrounding mountain range into molten slag. I stopped the firing and turned the ship away from the planet.

'Are you going to hold up your promise?' Daniel asked, now awake.

'Yes, I need you all to head to one of the brigs. All power will be cut to that section so you won't be able to escape. Go, lead the way.' I said. I followed them all the way and locked them in. I walked back to the bridge and sat in the command chair once again. I finally stopped and took stock of the situation.

I had a cargo ship that could jump to different dimensions, and if the Stargate dimension was real then that meant any of them could be. I thought of all the possibilities: I could travel to any world I've ever heard of! I could see all the things I've wanted to see in person and meet anyone! The sudden rush of imagination almost overwhelmed me. I still had to find a way to control the device and make it go where I wanted. Then I thought of the dangers that posed. Some universes were quite dangerous for a small ship such as a Tel'tak. But, I just realized, I'm currently in command of the Odyssey! The strongest ship in the galaxy!

You promised them you'd return it, a small and weak voice said.

They also didn't find you while you were being tortured, a stronger, much more assertive voice said. You could take this ship and punish those who would do evil. Now that was a thought. The voices warred in my head as I tried to decide what to do. Then I made my decision. Daniel was the only one I could talk to and not explode. So I called him the the bridge. I threatened to vent the atmosphere if they tried to do anything and sure enough, Daniel was soon before me.

'I hoped I would be able to talk to-' I raised my hand to cut him off.

'Daniel Jackson. What's the last major mission sg1 has done?' I asked. He frowned.

'I can't tell you that.' I said.

'Yes you can. Either you tell me or I'll tell you. I need to know, you don't even have to go into details, just a brief overview. Pretend I know everything about the SGC.' I said clearly. He looked at me strangely.

'SG-1 has just finished a mission that took place in another galaxy. We were tasked with finding the ark of tru-' Ah-ha, I thought. Now I knew where they were up to.

'The ark of truth, where you found the Ori's home planet and you managed to personally convince Morgan le fay to enter into unending battle with Adria?' I said. He face said it all.

'I will speak Daniel, and I want you to listen. I am from another dimension, a dimension where the stories of SG-1 and the SGC are a fictional TV show. I've watched every episode and movie a few times so I could name a few things only you, or a few people have experienced. A Tel'tak crashed in my dimension right in front of me...' I explained the events leading up to here. He was speechless for a few moments.

'What do you plan now?' He asked.

'I will take the odyssey and use it to fight evil in every dimension I can get to. I want you as an ally so do not attempt to stop me.' The ship dropped out of hyper space. A small planet came into view.

'You can't just take this ship!' Daniel shouted.

'I can and will. Just know that earth will for ever be protected by me.' He realized what was about to happen and lunged forward but light enshrouded him and a hum rang across the bridge. He disappeared, as did the other four heat signatures in the brig. The planet showed five life signs and I hang around until they had disappeared through the Stargate, then I plotted a random jump.

The possibilities seemed to open up ahead of me. I smiled again. Ba'al was gone, even though there would be clones alive still, and I had a ship capable of defending me and my Tel'tak.

XXXXXXXXXX

Any reviews would be good!


	3. Chapter 3

Link to the inspiration to this story:

s/4811481/92/

Go give it a read!

NightWithMoon: Yeah, I know its a little messy but it'll get cleaner as I go on. About the Tel'tak being beamed, a whole building is beamed into space in season 9 (Can't remember the episode number but its called Dues ex Machina). It's stated that an Al'kesh 'can barely fit' into the hanger bay so the Tel'tak should be able to. Thanks for the review!

XXXXXXXXXX

I spent a day familiarizing myself with the layout of the Odyssey. There were 8 F302s docked along with a puddle jumper and my Tel'tak which fit with only a couple of meters to spare. I didn't have the ATA gene which meant the jumper would stay there unused, which was a shame. There was about a weeks worth of food stored aboard; obviously the former crew were about to restock after getting back from the Ori home galaxy. That would be a problem eventually until I found the Asgard Computer Core near the end of the day. I examined it but didn't touch it just yet, I didn't want to muck around with it until I had a better understanding of the technology. I would be able to use it to synthesize food and whatever else I wanted.

The possibilities that could be exploited from the ACC were endless. Once I understood how those things worked, I could create weapons and other technology with it.

I dropped the Odyssey out of hyperspace to find I had travelled a fair distance from earth. One of the programs in the Odysseys systems showed me the location of every Stargate the SGC were aware of along with a short report by the first team that scouted it. This one had only been visited once by SG-16 with a report saying the immediate area around the gate would be too hot to sustain an outpost and lacked anything of significance. The SGC let the planet be and hadn't seen someone from earth for three years. I parked in low orbit of the third moon and slept properly for the first time in days.

Nothing had changed when I woke and I was glad to finally have some level of safety.

'Time to see what this core can do.' I said to myself. It took a few tries to get it to turn on but once I did a hologram of Thor appeared. It guided me on the use of the core and the basics. It was fairly user friendly meaning I could generalize and the core would fill in the rest with what it knew but by the end of the tutorial my head was throbbing and I forgot about half of the stuff Thor tried to teach me. I knew how to materialize items I needed but advanced technology would need valuable and rare resources to be deconstructed by the core.

I left the it alone when the tutorial had finished and walked all the way to the Tel'tak to examine the dimension shift device. It only took a few minutes to realize I had no idea what I was doing and so left it alone. Perhaps if I found the goa'uld who built it, I could get him to show me how it works. The memories of the Tok'ra were few as she could only give me so much before her death and luckily I knew who it was and where. I transferred the co-ordinates to the Odyssey and set a course. The goa'uld Doruan, a minor goa'uld under ba'al, was the one responsible for the device. Ba'al had planned to build the device as a way to gain technology from dimensions other then this one. That's all the knowledge I had on the issue however.

The odyssey dropped from hyperspace above an unguarded planet. I did a high powered scan of the planet and found close to ten thousand signatures. I knew Doruan would be in the middle of the most clustered, lording over everybody from his throne. There was a pyramid type structure and in it were a good seven hundred life signs. I beamed up the figure at the center of the throne room and put him right in front of me and shot him the moment he materialized. I checked the figure sprawled on the floor and it was a Jaffa.

'Damn, what was he doing on the throne?' I asked myself. I disarmed him and beamed him to the brig. Then I beamed up the next likely figure. It was another Jaffa. Getting frustrated I beamed him to the next brig after taking his staff weapon and Zat. The next figure was Doruan. Relieved that I wouldn't have to beam the entire population up, I took away any weapon from the goa'uld and waited for him to wake. Not long after he began to stir.

'Who dares to take me from my home?' He asked in rage. Then he noticed the staff weapon I had leveled at him along with a kara'kesh. He smiled smugly and went to activate his shield but his eyes widened when he found he had no kara'kesh. 'Who are you?' I decided to play mysterious.

'Not many people have the honor to know my name, least of all a lowly goa'uld like yourself.' He looked a little shocked at the audacity of me speaking to a 'god'. 'I can lay waste to your entire realm, parasite. Do you notice where you are?' I asked him. Only then did he look around. He had never directly interacted with the Tau'ri but he had heard enough to know this was one of their starships. 'I took it from them.' He then began to feel fear.

'What do you want?' He asked, with less anger then before.

'I have in my possession the dimension shift device Ba'al had you create.' He gasped. 'I want you to show me how it works. If you do so I will allow you to rule this planet in my name. If not, I will show the Jaffa of this world how I treat a 'god', and they will worship me while spitting upon your name.' I surprised myself at how well I was intimidating him. I mean, I'm only a 26 year old, almost scrawny man, barely taller then 170cms. He thought about what I said for a moment. He was completely helpless and he knew it, but he didn't get to where he was by being dumb.

'How am I to know you will keep to your word?'

'You will lose your head right now.' I activated the staff weapon and Doruan flinched. 'Or you take the chance I let you live.' He took a moment.

'I will show you how the device works.' He said with a struggle. I lowered the staff weapon but held the kara'kesh level. I had practiced using it and now I was able to send a shockwave albeit a weak one, but it was still enough to knock anyone down. I beamed us both to the Tel'tak. He then talked me through how it works.

The device could travel to any random universe or I could put in specific information to jump to whatever universe that information was closest to. It kept a record of each universe it had travelled to and held a connection to each one, making a jump to a previously visited dimension much less energy consuming. The field could be expanded but the energy requirement grew exponentially with the field size. He showed how to input the information into the device and explained how it wasn't properly designed as he didn't have the right materials.

'Now, will you hold up your end of the deal?' He asked.

'You have shown me a great deal, I will teleport you back to your throne room, in a short while.' With that I shot him with the Zat and hurried to the bridge, then beamed him to the brig. I created a kara'kesh with a tracking beacon, camera and speaker hidden throughout. I had to deconstruct both the kara'keshs I had but it would be worth it to see if Doruan would do what he was told. When he woke he was transported down to the surface along with the modified kara'kesh and the two random Jaffa I had accidentally bought up. He made no move to betray me so I set course for the planet I had rested at earlier. While in transit there was a series of beeps from the next console over. It revealed an emergency beacon from nearby. I dropped out and performed a scan. It was an Al'kesh, heavily damaged and leaking atmosphere. There were three life signs aboard.

As I was thinking of what to do, another beep indicated that a Ha'tak and three Al'kesh dropped out of hyperspace. It was an ambush! I leapt to the next console and began evasive maneuvers before they could get a shot lined up and activated the shields. Then the odyssey was hailed. I put it through the comms.

'Surrender and you will be transported to the nearest chappa'ai. Failure to comply will result in your death.' I ignored the voice and continued to evade. They opened fire. I had to swap between the different consoles to get the information I needed and to input commands. The first shots began peppering the shield before I fired back. The Asgard beam weapons tore through the first Al'kesh as though it wasn't shielded. The Odyssey blew through the expanding cloud of debris, circled around the other Al'kesh and destroyed it just as quickly. The Ha'tak used the moment I had ignored it for the Al'kesh and came around from behind. I had to leave the weapons console to check exactly where they were and they began a full bombardment. The ship shuddered and sparks flew from panels and exposed wiring around the bridge while the lighting dimmed slightly as power was diverted to the shield capacitor.

I gathered the location of the Ha'tak and jumped into the chair controlling weapons. I typed the correct commands and the odyssey turned and fired volleys of blue beams into the middle of the Ha'tak. It didn't last long before it exploded like a mini nova. Everything was silent and there was no movement. I scanned the area and found the Al'kesh had fled; obviously not as damaged as I thought. I proceeded to the planet I was originally heading to while silently marveling at the fact I just had my first proper space battle, and it was freaking awesome! I spent the hyperspace jump overlooking the data from the battle. The shields had dropped to 89% and there was no damage to any internal areas. It was a hassle having to jump between the consoles, especially in the middle of a battle and it could have been much worse if there was even 1 more Ha'tak. I needed a crew. Then it hit me! I had friends from my home dimension and they liked the same things I did and would love this. Once on the third moon again, I set to work linking the Tel'taks power supply to the odyssey, so I could expand the field and jump back home.

It took a few days with the help of Thor and the threat of running out of food was beginning to weigh on my mind as I didn't have anything I could use to create food through the core, but eventually the two ships were connected and I prepared for the jump. The same feeling of everything and nothing later and I was above earth, my home. Why I appeared over earth and not the same place I left from was confusing but I put it from my mind. The connection between the Tel'tak and odyssey had to be severed so I could take the cargo ship down to earth and luckily it was fairly easy and only took a half hour. I made sure to lock the Odysseys controls to me only and only by my command could someone else use them.

The first concern was getting food and water and supplies. There was a large shopping centre near my neighbor hood with enough room to land the ship right in front of the door. It was a short trip there and it looked as though it was about to close up for the night. There were no other shoppers which made it easier. I parked the cargo ship at the front, cloaked, and casually walked inside. I took note of where everyone was and quickly shot them all once with the Zat. There would be only a few minutes before they began waking up so I filled a couple of trolleys with as much food as I could and grabbed a bunch of clothes. It was a struggle to get them up the small ramp but I did just as the first people were stirring. I cloaked the ship and took off. There was at least a months worth of food for four people; the amount I planned to bring aboard.

Now it was time to get them all. I grabbed a chocolate bar, took a bite and in no time I was hovering above my best friends house. There was an empty park the next street over in which the ship could fit easily.

I walked the short distance to his house after landing and knocked on the door. There was a small wait before he opened the door. Then I realized I had been missing for a week and he'd no doubt wonder where I had been.

'Dale.' He said with slight surprise and opened the door for me to enter.

'Hey Donald, nah.' I said as he moved to let me pass. 'Come out here, there's something I want to show you.' He closed the door. I wondered whether he'd even known I was gone.

'Where's your car? How'd you get here?' He asked looking up and down the street.

'That's what I want to show you.' I said. 'What's the date today?' I asked innocently. He told me and it was the same as the day I left. Maybe the different dimensions didn't pass time while I wasn't there. I kept a straight face the whole walk while making small talk.

'Well, why are we here?' He said, looking a little disappointed as we reached an empty park. I felt the air and hit the solid door. I pressed the button to open it and he clearly heard the whoosh of the door opening.

'What the hell was that?' Donald asked startled. I grinned and shoved him through the door and followed. He stood in shock looking around. He looked behind him through the door.

'What the hell is this?' He asked.

'Exactly what you think it is man.' I said with excitement. His eyes widened. 'It's all real, the whole thing is real.' He looked at me disbelievingly, even though he just walked into an invisible ship.

'I'll show you. Let's get Tom.' I said. He looked at me as though I was mad. Tom lived in the hills an hour away. I shut the door and took off. I heard the gasp of amazement as the surrounding neighborhood fell away. I looked at him and grinned. 'Everything is real.' I said again. He couldn't speak. The flight to Toms house was only a minute long. Here there was no place to properly land as there were too many trees so I hovered as low as I could. 'You go get him I'll stay here. Once he's outside I'll decloak.' I said with a laugh. He managed to jump out the two meters. Then I remembered the rings with another laugh. Donald turned to look for me but couldn't see a thing. He went to the door and knocked while I looked at the rings console. I checked it over and figured out how to ring someone aboard from below the cargo ship. I looked back and saw donald and Tom both looking up. I decloaked and saw the surprise on his face. I set the Tel'tak to hover and shouted out the door.

'Get under it, I can ring you up!' They both tentatively stepped forward. I pressed the right combo and with that familiar sound they were both materialized in the transport ring.

'Holy crap!' Tom said. They both walked forward and examined everything with wide eyes. I just grinned. Just one more friend to get, I thought. I cloaked the ship again and zoomed off. David was apart of the Air Force so actually getting him aboard would be a little more difficult.

'Where are we going?' Donald asked as he stepped next me and peered through the windows.

'Getting David, then I have another surprise.' I knew which base he was stationed at but it wasn't easy trying to navigate by night from the air so it surprised me when it only took a few more moments before I was hovering above the base. There were nighttime drills with the whole base involved.

'There he is!' Tom said, pointing down to the figure outrunning and out lifting most of the others.

'Ok, I'm gunna fly really close, you guys call out to him and tell him to jump aboard as quickly as he can.' They both rushed to the door as I dived down and leveled out a couple of meters from the ground. I saw David's face widen in shock as I decloaked the ship and the others called out. He nodded and jumped up and with the help of Tom pulled himself up. The other military personnel reacted to the sudden appearance of an alien ship above them with some grabbing weapons and pointing them at us and others were calling into their radios. I laughed and cloaked the ship and zoomed off once again.

David just looked around in awe, he was the biggest Stargate fan of all of us. He looked at me.

'Its all true.' I said again. He let out a whoop and jumped around like a madman. 'And now for my last trick...' I pulled up and we were in orbit. They all looked outside at the planet below them. Then I realized I couldn't find the odyssey.

'So where to now?' David asked.

'Umm, I have another ship here somewhere...' I muttered fervently scanning everything I could.

'Are you telling us you have another ship and you've lost it?' Donald asked incredulously. Then I found it with an internal sigh of relief.

'No I haven't lost it.' I said and we shot off to the odyssey. There was another collective gasp as they saw what it was.

'How is this even possible?' Tom asked. I didn't answer and instead maneuvered into the hanger. Their eyes were bulging as they took in the f302s and the puddle jumper sitting nearby. I guided them through the ship to the bridge where they spread to take in everything.

'How?' Donald asked.

'Well I was driving around...' I explained all the details of what happened and skimmed over most of the torture. They had a little fear in their faces as they realized how dangerous everything truly was and what I'd done to protect myself. '... and now I need a crew to help explore the universe.' I finished grandly. They didn't say much as they agreed and I showed them what I knew about the ships systems. I also made it clear that I was in charge and anything would have to go through me. David took control of the helm as he was in training to become a pilot while Donald was put in charge of the weapons as he was the best shot in any game we played and Tom looked after everything else. They practiced with the controls for a while after we moved to behind the moon; we didn't need any one to notice us. Once I was satisfied they knew what they were doing I reconnected the cargo ship to the Odysseys power source and jumped back to the Stargate dimension.

The excitement of the jump was already beginning to wear thin for me but it was the others first jump. We were back above the planet with three moons.

'I guess this is our planet from now on.' I said from the captains chair. The others were in constant amazement. 'Tom, do a full scan of the system, I want to see what's here.' He grinned and typed away. While he did that I laid down my plans to the others of what I was going to do. Firstly I was going to build a base on the planet, then we could explore the other dimensions at will and bring back anything we wanted to store it there or research. I didn't really know how we were going to get this stuff built but I'd find a way.

'System scan completed cap'n!' Tom said with a wide grin and we all chuckled.

'Well? What's here?' He looked back at the list on the screen and read it out.

'The star is a g-type dwarf star, pretty similar to the sun. There's a large rocky planet pretty close to the star, it's about 15,000 kms in diameter and it has a small moon, then there's this planet which has three moons and is 13,500 kms in diameter. There's an asteroid belt, wait, two asteroid belts between us and the three gas giants which are all bigger the Uranus but smaller then Saturn then there's another thinner asteroid belt further out.'

'Good, lots of materials.' I said quietly. 'I'll be back soon, keep practicing.' I said. I had an idea about how to start building and mining but I wasn't sure how to get it started. I'd need the ACC for it.

Thors hologram appeared once the core was activated.

'How may I assist you?'

'Can you make a neural interface that connects to a replicator and give it orders?' Thor tilted his head for a second.

'Done.' It said. A small headset shaped device materialized in front of me. I put it on and it fit well enough and was almost hidden in my hair.

'Now I want you to construct an empty bug form replicator who's programming can only be created and controlled by me. Have it programmed with the entire human language.' The holograms head tilted to the side again for a moment.

'Done.' Another flash of light and one of the deadliest enemies of humanity appeared. It stood completely immobile but the moment it appeared my head filled with images of myself standing looking at... Myself. Wow that was strange.

'Walk forward.' I commanded. The replicator did just that. 'Excellent.' I muttered excitedly. I tried the same command again but with thought. It complied in the same way. I tried shutting off the images from the replicator and they blinked out abruptly. The interface was very easy to use it appeared. I sent it off to the bridge and I followed. The familiar tip-tap and mechanical whine of the metallic legs brought back lots of memories from the show.

I sent it first into the bridge and tapped into the images. They all flinched and backed away from the replicator as it crept forward. Then I walked in laughing heartily.

'Don't worry guys, I control it.' I said but they still didn't move. I rolled my eyes. 'Watch. Do a triple back flip.' I pictured the motion in my mind and it did it perfectly. 'This is what we'll use to build and mine.' I said.

'Are you sure you have it under control? How did you get it?' Donald asked as the three approached it slowly.

'I created it with the Asgard core with no base programming. It only does what I tell it to do. David, can you jump us to the closest gas giant. I'll get it to start mining the moons for stuff.' David edged around the replicator who I mentally ordered to back away into the corner. He set the course and we dropped out in low orbit of the largest moon.

'Good job David!' I said. 'Tom, what's the conditions like down there?' He checked the data.

'The moon has a thick atmosphere, 95% nitrogen and the rest is an assortment of other gases, it's 4 times the pressure of earth with an average temperature of 60 degrees.' Good, the replicator should be able to survive that.

'What about metals?' I asked. He typed again and I saw a different screen pop up.

'Trace amounts of Trinium and Neutronium, copious amounts of Naquadah and Platinum. Plenty of other metals but no further numbers.' He said. Excellent, plenty of resources.

'Ok, beam the replicator down.' The bright flash whisked it away. Straight away I saw images of the planets surface. There was a heavy fog meaning there wasn't much visibility. Not that it mattered. _Mine enough materials to replicate 2,000 times. Build an underground storage facility and store all materials there._

The replicator immediately set off by digging straight down and I shut the images away. The others were staring at me as I stood there immobile for almost a minute staring into space.

'Are you ok?' David asked.

'Yeah I was telling the replicator what to do.' He just looked at me like I was crazy. I just looked at him like I was.

We sat down to discuss what to do next. The others had ideas to travel to various universes to take part in what each had to offer or learn about their powers. They seemed to be taking the sudden knowledge of everything existing in other dimensions pretty well. I checked up on the replicators and found the original had turned into a queen and was spitting out bug forms at an increasing rate while the newer made ones scuttled off down the tunnels previous replicators had created. I could switch between the view of each one separately or see them all at the same time which was dizzying as hundreds of different images overlapped. They were nearing the end of the replicating cycle and would soon concentrate their full numbers on mining materials.

I needed a way to get the materials to the main planet I would build on which meant that I needed to steal a Stargate from somewhere. A quick search though the odyssey showed another planet with a Stargate only thirteen light years away so I ordered David to jump us there. The planet in question showed no use of the Stargate that we could determine so I beamed it and the DHD up, headed home and beamed it down to the moon. The replicators had already built the underground storage facility and so dragged the Stargate there and erected it.

Over the next few weeks we explored our new planet with a mixture of good old fashioned hiking, orbital scans and the replicators once they started coming through with resources. I immediately set them to work building us a comfortable base

to live in. The planet was covered with 60% landmass and only 40% water making it warm across the globe. There was an ocean which split the landmass up almost along the equator. The landmass in the north was the cooler one with most of the ice caps due to the inclination and orbit of the planet and from what we could tell had plenty of grasslands, home to a wide variety of fauna. The grasslands were broken by plenty of rivers feeding the ocean with ice melt. The southern continent however was mountainous, filled with deep ravines, wide canyons and mountains that almost scrapped the edge of the atmosphere. Compared to the north, it looked as though some giant had hacked away at the landscape with a massive serrated blade. Amongst the desolate landscape of the southern continent were large predatory wolf like creatures. They hunted in packs and managed to rip apart a replicator with ease using their sharpened claws that were made of some hardened substance I hadn't been able to study yet.

I built the base next to a river that fed the ocean from the ice caps on the north continent. It had plenty of room for all of us to live without feeling crowded. I made sure to make it look as much like the SGC as possible. There was a landing pad nearby for the odyssey and the Tel'tak, but I didn't plan on having the cargo ship outside the protection of the bigger ship. A short walk from the base was a large field being worked by the replicators, this would be filled with native fruit and vegetables that we could pick and eat at will.

Wild storms seemed a constant presence over most of the ocean as the cooler air from the north and the warmer air from the south collided and created spectacular weather anomalies.

Detailed scans showed very little valuable metals so it was a good choice to start mining on another body in the system which had plenty. Within two weeks I had managed to stockpile 200 kilograms of Naquadah, 17 kilograms of Neutronium and more then a ton worth of gold and platinum and other lesser but still valuable metals. In an effort to keep the SGC from hunting me down totally, I planned to send half of the Naquadah, 5kgs of Neutronium and 200kgs each of gold, platinum and silver to them.

The gate, which we had moved to a small bunker near the house, finished dialing and the event horizon settled into the shimmering pool of blue water. I opened a channel from the odyssey and it took a moment before Walter Harrimans face appeared.

'Hello Walter, I'd like to speak to SG-1 thanks.' I said ignoring Walters reaction to me knowing his name. He didn't even have to turn as the team stepped into view. They obviously still came to every unauthorized offworld activation. Mitchell recognized my face.

'You!' He almost spat.

'Colonel, nice to see you.' I said cordially.

'Why don't you give us the gate co-ordinates and I'll show you how nice it is to see you.' He fumed.

'Where's the Odyssey?' Sam asked.

'About that...' I began.

'You got it destroyed?!' General Landry butt in. He just walked into the view screen.

'Hello general.' I said in surprise. 'No, the ship isn't destroyed, it's serving humanity quite well.'

'You mean serving you?' Vala chipped in. I was getting annoyed at their constant cutting in.

'Let me show you what I mean by serving humanity.' I raised my hand as Daniel was about to say something. 'No more cutting in or I'll not even bother.' No one did thankfully. I sent a manifest of the resources I was planning on giving away and smiled as I saw Valas and Sams eyes widen in shock. Sam turned to Landry.

'Sir...' She started but Landry wasn't impressed.

'Sending us these resources does not make the fact you assaulted my team as well as taking a vessel of the U.S. hostage ok.' He said. Wow, he is good, I thought.

'That's the first of many shipments I have planned. I want to be an ally of the Tau'ri but if you reject this you will become an enemy, one you don't want as evidenced by the ability to gather this many materials in such a short time.' They were silent for a moment.

'How did you get that much?' Sam asked.

'I'll share that secret down the road of this alliance, if you agree.' I could see the calculating look of Landry as he weighed up his choices.

'This type of decision doesn't rest with me...' Landry said but I cut him off.

'General, I'm dealing with the SGC, not any other branch of the government. You answer now or we are done.' I let my contempt for how things were run on earth shown.

'First we will inspect your shipment. If that checks out then I guess we have a deal.'

'Excellent!' I said gleefully. 'Send me an address and I'll have the cargo delivered through the Stargate.' Sam typed an address which I received. 'You won't regret this one bit.' I said and cut the connection. I ordered the replicators to construct a series of hovering cargo sleds and to place the amounts of resources I was giving away to be loaded up. Then a thought struck me. I ordered the replicators to construct another replicator made entirely of the remaining Neutronium. It was to disguise itself as part of the sled and hitchhike its way back to the SGC where it could spy and see what plans they were really making. I ordered the cargo to be sent off through the Stargate.

Waiting on the other side was a M.A.L.P and a team ready to check over the shipment. I shut the gate down and turned my thoughts to my next plans.

To travel to all the other dimensions I had planned would require a great many ships to help defend the odyssey. I set about to planning the different designs while getting the replicators to start a ship building facility in geosynchronous orbit above the base. I beamed a group up there with a bunch of resources and they started. I also ordered another bunch to start work on a smaller ground based one so they could build a ship to travel up and down without the Odysseys help. Luckily I had gotten them to replicate 100 times each once I realized how much work they'd be doing. The increase in actual replicators made it that much more difficult to pinpoint a specific replicator to see through, my guess was that my brain wasn't able to handle the volume of data the neural interface was receiving. There wasn't much I could about that right now anyway so I just had to struggle. I beamed the others aboard and told them what had happened and what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Link to the inspiration to this story:

s/4811481/92/

Go give it a read!

TheMysteriousOtaku: Thanks! You could think of the route I'll take as almost the opposite of what Vexmaster took. There will be evil choices when required though... Gene splicing will be present eventually but I'll be focused more on technological advancements.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat peacefully in the captains chair of the Odyssey. Tom sat at the informations console pouring over the ships data while David and Donald were both hunting near the northern pole. I had the replicators construct a special type of replicator to accompany us outside of the ship. It stood at 2.5 meters tall with a vaguely humanoid shape and could easily lift us all and escape any danger at an astonishing speed. It had some offensive capability utilizing two Zats and a staff weapon for the bigger threats but it's main function was to scout ahead and double as shelter. I kept on eye on them through the replicator, which I had named Guardian, for obvious reasons. I prepared for something that was becoming quite difficult and tiresome; linking with a specific replicator. This one was the special made infiltration replicator which was piggy-backing on the shipment of ore and materials I sent to the SGC. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

A strange realm opened up in my minds eye. It was neither dark nor light, but I could make out a flat land spread out in every direction. The sky seemed only a few meters above my head indeed, it felt as though I could reach up and touch it. Points of light scuttled about along the ground and through the air, never colliding but still speeding along. The one I was looking for stood out from the others, but it was never easy to find. I had to search this place for almost an hour before I found it. I moved into the point of light and new images and sounds sprang at me.

I was at the SGC, the replicator had detached from the shipment as it briefly passed through and it had taken up shape as a locker somewhere in the change rooms. I could sense vibrations through the replicators ultra sensitive receptors and through it I could tell where people were walking. I ordered it to take the form of the next person to walk past and it only took a minute for someone to do just that. It was some gate technician on their way home. Once the replicator had completed the change I ordered it to find the briefing room and take the shape of something inconspicuous. I let it get there by itself after visualizing to it how to walk like a person with out raising suspicion. I didn't want to disconnect from it because of the hassle to reconnect so I had to watch for the next fifteen minutes as it made its way into the room. It concealed itself as a pot plant similar to one sitting opposite of the observation window overlooking the gate room. Again, I didn't want to go through the hassle of finding this specific replicator so I kept the link up while going about my daily routine. I was getting better at holding a link and doing other tasks.

My day always began with an hours session at the gym aboard the odyssey. I was fairly lazy before all this but I vowed to make the change given what I'd discovered. After the gym I would then check the materials the -now- millions of replicators had stockpiled and allocate the resources where they were needed. A month after I sent the shipment off to earth we had managed to build a full space dock which was churning out advanced Tel'taks, a couple a week. I didn't have any other designs finalized yet so what I had would have to do. They were used to ferry supplies to the other two orbiting shipyards which were still under construction and would be used to make ships as large as, and bigger then the odyssey respectively. The base had grown bigger by three times and we now had an underground complex to rival the SGC.

The next job in my routine was to go out and hunt or explore around the planet. There were some pretty amazing views on the northern plains as well as some unfathomably deep caves that we discovered after a focussed scan went on for almost a hundred kilometers. Today however I was using a separately made replicator, apart from the normal collective to explore the mountains in the south. The separation from the collective made it simple to connect, almost like dialing a different area code on a phone. Unfortunately I hadn't yet discovered this when I made the nanite spy so it was part of the main replicator force, and I couldn't change that remotely.

The wolf like creatures intrigued me greatly so I wanted to learn more about them. This replicator was smaller and much faster than guardian, used only to scout and escape danger. I hadn't seen one of them yet but I had crossed the very messy remains of an unfortunate hippopotamus like creature that had been their prey so I had to be close. Just then however I heard from far off someone beginning to speak and I took a moment to figure out what it was. Someone from the SGC was talking so I put the replicator I was controlling to sleep mode and switched, with a great effort, to the spy.

'... checks out, everything he sent us is genuine.' Samantha Carter stated. I tapped into the visual part of the spy-cator and instantly I could see SG-1 seated around the table with general Landry and to my great surprise I saw General O'niell standing behind Landry.

'Are you sure Carter? There's some people at the pentagon who want to know how this guy got so much platinum this quickly.' He said.

'100% sir and we don't know how it's so refined either. The best attempt on earth can only get up to 60% the purity of this stuff.' She answered. Vala leaned forward, trademark pigtails swishing as she did.

'What I'd like to know, is where he got that much gold.' Daniel forced her to sit back while Sam smiled. Vala mouthed 'what' to Daniel who just pursed his lips in a half smile.

'Unfortunately we are no closer to finding him or the Odyssey. There's been no word from any of our off world allies and the Apollo hasn't had any luck either.' Sam said.

'Well the IOA wants us to stop searching for now and see what else he has to offer. He could be a valuable ally.' The way O'niell said that made me laugh. He obviously didn't believe that one bit.

'But what of the Odyssey? Surely we can not let someone have command of a ship of that power?' Teal'c asked.

'Of course not T, that's why I'm telling you 'unofficially' to keep looking. We can't let him keep that ship.'

'Sir, we may have a way to detect where he's dialing from.' Sam piped up.

'Colonel Carter has filled me in on this and I think you'll like this idea General.' Landry said with a wry smile. O'niell looked interested.

'When he next dials, we could send a powerful subspace burst through the Stargate on a frequency only we are monitoring. When we receive it we can triangulate where it came from and send the Apollo and the Deadalus to reclaim the Odyssey and capture this man.'

'I'd like to get the odyssey back as much as the next person, but I have to ask, has this man made any offensive threat-' Daniel spoke and raised his hand at O'niell as he was about to speak. '-other then the initial attack on the odyssey? The only thing he has done since is given us supplies, some pretty valuable supplies. This shows me that he could be reasoned with.' O'niell tried to suppress his eye roll but failed.

'What do you suggest Danny boy?' He asked.

'Let's open up a dialogue with him. Find out what he wants and what he could offer us. We may even be able to just trade it back and we could avoid violence all together.' He finished. That's why I liked, and at times, hated that man. He could find a diplomatic way through everything.

'He does has a point.' Landry conceded. O'niell gave it a thought.

'We'll use the signal to get his location and from there we'll keep tabs on him. If he makes any wrong move, then we roll up with the Apollo and Daedalus.' He said, appeasing to both sides of the argument. They stopped talking about me for a moment and it gave me time to think. This plan could be problematic if I let it. An easy solution would be to dial in from different addresses on the other side of the galaxy each time. That thought brought a smile to my face; I could lead them on a merry chase through the galaxy all for nothing...

Then the mention of the Luciun Alliance brought me back to the briefing room. '... increase in alliance movement. Nothing to be concerned about but something to tell your teams to be aware of.' O'niell finished, speaking to Landry.

'I'll be sure to mention it.' Landry said. They wrapped up the meeting with a few other matters involving the running of the SGC which didn't bother me and I disconnected from the spy-cator. Tom had finished whatever he was doing and was gone from the bridge while Donald and David were still hunting so I connected with the scout-cator in the south. It woke up to find that it was surrounded by the giant wolves. One was low to the ground, ready to pounce but not before I forced the scout to leap high into the air. The wolf had leapt at the same moment and pounced on nothing but air. The scout changed its form to resemble a glider and slowly flew away while keeping them within eyesight. They were definitely wolf like, perhaps an ancestor of the wolves on earth. They had thick rugged fur covering their entire bodies and stood at about 3.5 meters tall, although it was difficult to tell from so far away. The eyes of the pack were all on the scout as it glided further away and I noted that they had paid the replicator more attention then any other animal on the planet. Maybe there was some intelligence behind those fierce grey eyes of the alpha, or maybe it was just dumb and didn't know the replicator wasn't food. Nevertheless, the scout rounded a mountain and lost sight of the pack. I put it to automatic scout mode and disconnected.

This was the first time for a while I hadn't been connected to something else and I felt strangely empty. I shook the feeling and concentrated on finishing the design of my ships.

By the end of the day, which lasted 25 hours and 27 minutes I still hadn't come any closer to a finished design. Night fell around the odyssey and the base in the distance was illuminated by the light of the first and second moon. They were the two largest and cast quite a glow when full. I beamed myself to the surface and once I was away from the bright lights of the bridge the stars in the sky stood out so much more vividly. They were more visible from earth as there was no pollution or lights to dim them and it was a beautiful sight to see. We had managed to find out where the sun would be in the night sky but unfortunately we couldn't see it from the north. Even then it was almost invisible to the naked eye but it was still good to see it. The night air was cool, almost chilly but I liked it cold and silent. Silence was everywhere with the exception of the occasional rustle of bushes as nocturnal creatures scurried about looking for their next meal. I closed my eyes and took in the feeling of peace and calm. Then I casually walked back to the bunker for a good nights sleep.

That's where the peace ended as I dreamt of Ba'al and the torture he inflicted. In my dreams he was a hundred times worse and it was a relief to be woken the next day. It didn't take long to forget them though as several projects were near completion.

The two extra space docks were now finished which freed up plenty of replicators and I sent them to the gas giants moon to mine there. That planet was almost completely mined now leaving it a hollowed ball of rock with millions of tunnels weaving everywhere. Parts of the moons crust had completely collapsed destroying thousands of replicators, but that was no matter; they could easily be remade. The atmosphere was leaking into space at an increasing rate as the gravity of the moon decreased with each export of ore. I was getting less and less materials from the moon however and it would be time to move on soon.

I had a fleet of nine Tel'taks now flitting around the system, exploring and mining and constructing. There wasn't anything else of particular interest in the system that we had discovered yet.

I began construction on the beginnings of a massive solar power farm. The inner planet was the perfect candidate having no atmosphere and being close to the star. I planned to cover the entire surface with panels, after the replicators had made a science laboratory under the planets surface. From there I would research anything I wanted with almost unlimited power.

I spent the rest of the day looking through the Asgard core. I found the section on cloning and consciousness transfer which got me interested. The Asgard had, in their oversight, disposed of their previous bodies with each new cloning process and never properly realized that they would eventually deteriorate. Being super intelligent didn't mean you knew everything and as a race they paid the price. If they had stored their first bodies in stasis they could have cloned on forever with no ill effects. This gave rise to an idea that I could do the same and never grow old. Then I thought that while I'm at it, why not try some genetic modifications as well? There were massive amounts of data relating to human DNA thanks entirely to Loki. It appeared that when he was found out and stopped the Asgard were smart enough to keep the data he had gathered, keeping it locked away from prying eyes. He had researched quite a bit of humanities genetic makeup and could make changes where required, but as this wasn't in the least bit conductive to the research he wanted it wasn't noted as much as it should have been.

I never expected to feel like I was in school again, but that was before I spent the next three days learning what I could about it. I ordered a lab to be added to the underground section of the base, hidden and unknown to the others. David and Donald were still hunting and Tom was currently flying a Tel'tak around the outer asteroid belt.

I filled the lab up with cloning technology and a copy of all cloning information from the core. With the resources I had gathered I had the core construct two Asgard Power Cores which would in tandem power the lab separate from the rest of the base.

By the end of the week I was prepared to create my first advanced clone. The time it would take to mature a clone to usable age would be way too long so I would have to utilize the time dilation device to speed the lab up. The clone be completely mind wiped to be usable so I had a small amount of Neutronium made into Nanite-form replicators with the dual purpose of keeping the clone from developing any higher brain functions and providing a direct and much cleaner and clearer connection to the replicators.

I checked up on the others who were still busy then activated the time dilation device. It was set for 25 years which would take about one hour outside the field and the replicators left inside the lab had precise orders to follow. With the spare hour I decided to scout some more.

It had landed since I set it to free roam and it was walking along a thin ledge high up a rugged mountain side. I took control of it and it jumped off while forming the thin long wings that would let it glide from mountain to mountain. It glided for a few minutes while I took in the breathtaking landscape. The sun was low on the horizon now so it cast long dark shadows over the smaller mountains while the taller ones shone brightly with an angry, rust-red glare. Barely any trees grew in this region so it looked very barren in the evening light. Closer to the ground however, grew hardy bushes. They covered most of the mountain sides and blended very well with the red dirt. These bushes fed the very few different types of large herbivores which in turn fed the only carnivore that we had seen yet. It was a fragile isolated ecosystem but it had maintained for centuries, if not millennia.

I set down on the same mountain but a little lower on a barely visible overhang. There was a large cave entrance that I noticed from able. The scout reconfigured to a vaguely humanoid form. It wasn't pretty as the blocks hadn't changed size so it was almost like a human sized lego creation. I heard a low growl and turned quickly to see a pack of wolves encircling me. Boy I wasn't having any luck with them today. It could be the same pack I met earlier; they were the same number as before. They were quick and efficient, they circled around and cut off any escape. One of them had even jumped above me onto a small ledge I hadn't noticed to cut off any vertical escape. I could easily just let the scout go but I had been using it for a while now and Id grown a little attached to it. The alpha lowered to the ground ready to pounce again. The rest copied the motion and I noticed they were much more aggressive than last time. It was possible the cave was their lair. I only had a split second before the behemoth would lunge so I changed the scouts hand to resemble a spear, not that it could really pierce anything but I supposed with enough force I could do some kind of damage. It lunged and I sidestepped smacking the spear at the wolf. It connected and with the enhanced strength of the replicator gouged a chunk of skin from the nose of the wolf. It howled its fury and the others all leapt from their spots with the exception of the one on the ledge above.

The self preservation mode I had instilled in the replicator kicked in and the reaction time increased. It gained control of itself and evaded all of their attacks with uncanny precision. It wasn't able to land any hits however as it was entirely focused on dodging. After the initial flurry I found myself facing the alpha with its back to the cliff. I only needed to see that view for a second before I gave the replicator two clear instructions.

Run, jump.

It did exactly that as the alpha pounced once again. This time it was ready and raked it's black claws forward as the replicator jumped. The wolfs attack hit and severed the left arm at the shoulder sending me spasming in pain. I clutched at my shoulder to find my arm still attached but that wasn't reassuring. Through the haze of pain I felt the scout tumble over the wolf and off the cliff. The wolves jumped on the arm that had been severed and I felt the connection to those blocks simply vanish. The falling replicator was trying to compensate for the lost arm but was failing. It had created one wing and was spiraling out of control towards the rapidly approaching ground while I concentrated and forced the replicator to form a plane shape using its feet as extra wings and it began to slow down, but not enough.

With a bone crunching smash the scout slammed into the ground. It didn't take anywhere near as much damage as I thought it would and I was able to look up at the mountain. I could see two of the wolves silhouettes standing against the darkening sky before they turned and hurried away. I looked around and saw the gaping mouth of another cave at the base of the mountain. With a sinking feeling I realized it was probably connected to the one where the fight had taken place. ITALICNo time to dawdleENDITALIC, and I forced the replicator to pick itself up and scurry away. Luckily I did because once I had topped the nearest hill I looked back and I could see some mammoth shapes loping about the place where the scout had hit. With a sigh I turned around and hurried away.

Half an hour later I stopped to inspect it for damage. The arm had been clean cut which was highly discerning as well as interesting. The wolves claws could cut through steel with ease which meant I could utilize them as weapons if need be. Also it would be something worth knowing how an organic material could get such a hardness to it. The replicator would be able to eventually fix itself by mining away but that would take a while. I set it to scout and flee mode, making sure it was always moving and disconnected. The time dilation had finished its cycle and so I entered the lab.

A very familiar body lay inside the birthing pod. It was taller and fitter then my own. I looked over the data from the 25 years. The body had a greater brain capacity by seven times as well as greatly increased eyesight and hearing while the other senses were increased by only a little. I pressed the right combination and a second incubation pod opened up, revealing a bed surrounded by the technology that would transfer my consciousness to the new body. I stripped down and commanded all replicators to follow the orders of the new body then entered the pod. I pressed enter on the keyboard and the pod closed, sealing me within. I closed my eyes as the machine powered up.

I couldn't remember the actual process as the next thing I remembered was waking up in the other pod. Instantly my body was assaulted by a plethora of different senses. It was startling until I forcibly settled myself. I opened the pod and sat up, marveling at the ease of each movement. Outside I could see every detail from each individual block of the replicators to the flawed skin of my previous body. It looked pathetic now, but regardless I put it in stasis within a small time dilation field, large enough for just the pod. This was my insurance against genetic degradation as I would transfer to a new body if I was wounded or getting old.

The moment I accessed the replicators I baulked at the true capacity of my new brain. Before, trying to access them would take my mind to a different realm and I had to search for an individual. Now I could see and hear from each one individually at the same time while processing the majority of the information.

The briefing room at the SGC was empty still.

A seemingly never ending line of bug forms were scuttling through a long narrow tunnel toward a massive vein of gold.

Donald and David sat around a camp fire under the night sky cooking something.

Tom was orbiting a small dwarf planet he just discovered in the outer edge of the system.

I could see as the gas giants moon started to crumble under its own weight. _That's interesting..._ I watched from many different angles as the moon's mountains fell inward spectacularly. I ordered the replicators to back away to the underground bunker and retreat here through the stargate. Some stayed as the bunker was capable of space travel. The engines activated and held its position as the ground around and beneath it crumbled away. The thick foggy atmosphere was bleeding into space at an incredible rate; the much lower gravity after a month of mining couldn't hold it. More and more of the planet crumbled away and it was time to leave it. The bunker flew with ease past some thick cloud layers and settled into orbit. From this high up I could see just how destabilized the moon actually was. By my calculations it wouldn't last as a single body for much longer as the tidal forces from the host planet and the orbital resonance it shared with another moon would cause it to simply fall apart and over the next millennia form a thin ring around the gas giant. It looked strangely beautiful as the moon collapsed even more. For the moon to break apart it would take years so I would keep an eye on it over time. I ordered the bunker to the next moon on the mining list.

I could see a Tel'tak transporting materials to the orbital shipyard. I had a thought and made one of the replicators connect with the computer of the cargo ship. Once connected, streams of data came pouring into my head. Schematics of the ship, power levels, sensor readings, data on how the ship actually ran... It was almost overwhelming. At that moment I couldn't understand most of it so I shut off that connection. I'd need to learn all of this stuff so I upped the production of the solar panel grid on the innermost planet. In the middle of the cold iron core I ordered the replicators to create a giant data centre. It would house billions of replicator blocks acting in unison to hold all the information I gathered from this dimension as well as any other. It would take a while and a lot of resources but I would get it done. With this new brain I understood how a lot of things worked.

I ordered another replicator to connect with the odyssey and the stream of data did overwhelm me this time. I had to shut off the flow of information but I was able to remotely control the odyssey through the replicator. I slowly began sifting through the database of the odyssey, taking in everything the Tau'ri had ever learnt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so every 5 chapters I've decided to do a short glimpse into the future similar to what VexMaster did in his story.

Review answers:

kreep13: Personally the Odyssey is my favorite ship from the whole series so I'll definitely be keeping it :) Earth will get a fair bit in compensation though.

Sajuuk: Thanks! All those things will eventually happen at some time with my own twist on them.

NightWithMoon: Thank you. You'll get a rough number in this chapter, and think of the moon's collapse as more then just the ore being removed but the amount of rock and other stuff being completely dissolved by the replicator spray they use also.

Link to the inspiration of this story authored by VexMaster:

s/4811481/92/

Go give it a read, it's long but very worth it!

XXXXXXXXXX

I looked around as the ship shuddered for a moment before the power faltered. The darkness was nothing to me now so I scanned every inch of the bridge. A lone figure stood in the middle of the inner circle of control stations, unheeded by the crew. It was the Void Keeper, smug as always at its own immense power.

'This universe is not for your.' It said, sending a chill down my spine. It vanished and I knew exactly what it had done. I quickly ordered all replicators on board to merge with the ship. They provided enough power for the ship to run at 45%; more than enough.

'Get us out of this dimension now!' I ordered through gritted teeth as the lighting returned. I could detect what was coming. The Void Keeper had dropped the barrier that kept the darkness beyond the universe, the void, from slamming the dimension shut. I could feel the overwhelming oppression as pure void started rushing in from all sides. Already almost all of the universe was engulfed in everything and nothing. I raised my arms out to each side and I focussed harder then I'd ever had to do. With what felt like the force of a hyper nova, the void stopped encroaching into the realm of existence. The impact against the transparent bubble I created had caused great physical harm already; blood burst from my ears and mouth, a thousand cuts flayed my skin. Already the wounds were healing but they were reopened a little deeper each time. I could feel the void pressing harder and harder with each rapidly increasing heartbeat.

'Lord, drive will be ready in 5 seconds!' Helms called. I didn't know if I could hold it for a second longer let alone five. The small fleet I had were almost at the barrier of nothing as it shrunk by the kilometer. I thought of the souls onboard each ship and how I would not let them die. The safe zone was shrinking faster now and the Rampant was caught at the edge, half existing and the other not. There were no screams of terror, no souls crying out just... Nothing. I almost collapsed at the strain it was taking on my body so I called out for the replicators to assist but they couldn't respond in time.

'4...' Helms spoke so slowly... I fell to my knees as the Rampant was simply gone. I was shaking, sweating, crying and screaming as it pushed even closer.

'3...' I roared in defiance. My voice rattled the ship sending people flailing to the floor. The pressure was too much...

'2...' I stood up, bowed, almost completely spent. My roar grew louder and the nearest group of people had passed out with blood pouring from their ears.

'1. . .' I fell silent and almost collapsed. I was weaker then I had ever felt. I almost welcomed the void to end my suffering. My efforts faltered and there was nothing to stop the end. Then...

'Jump . . .'

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next month my understanding of the Asgard technology increased vastly. I'd only scratched the surface of the entire database and my already enhanced brain was straining under the knowledge. From that, I knew how they had degraded as a species. They wanted to know more and the only way was to drastically change their genetics which had a horrendous effect on their already fragile DNA. Their brains before they started playing around with their genetics were incapable of handling any where near enough information so they began altering their bodies completely. A few generations down the track they had changed so much they weren't able to go back.

Doruan had kept to his word in fear of my retribution and I supposed that once I removed his former boss he didn't feel the need to try anything stupid. He hadn't uttered a single word about me but that was fine. He ruled as he normally had done for years.

The replicators were now spread across the entire system converting all valuable materials to usable ingots. They now ran into the multiple billions and they were getting increasingly difficult to connect to again. Although I found some Neutronium in a decent quantity when we had first arrived in the system, it had all run dry and I couldn't find any more which was disappointing.

I sent another shipment of Naquadah, Trinium and gold to the SGC. They were very happy with the ton of each. The resulting conversation behind closed doors was interesting as well as informative.

'Hello Walter!' I greeted jovially. He wasn't as surprised as the first time.

'Hello.' He said cautiously.

'Is SG-1 home?'

'Uhh...' He checked a monitor. 'Yes, I can call them if you'd like?' He asked.

'Why, yes thank you Walter.' I waited until the team had assembled in the control room.

'Hello SG-1! I hope you've put that last shipment to good use?' I asked deliberately obnoxious.

'Yes...' Sam said. 'Will you tell us how you managed to mine that much? And... You look different.' She pointed out.

'Not just yet colonel.' I answered while ignoring her last comment. I had to dial from a different gate as they were sending a subspace burst through the gate which I could barely pick up but it was there and it was a rather good way to track callers.

'My sensors are telling me that there is a subspace burst coming from your end, what's that about?' I feigned concern as I smiled internally. 'Perhaps you were trying to see where my home world is?' I suggested. Sams face reddened a little and the others fidgeted slightly. 'No matter, I have another delivery for you. This planet, to which the Apollo is heading to right now I bet, has three Tel'taks stationed around the gate. All three carry one ton worth of gold, Naquadah or Trinium.' There was silence. 'You can keep the Tel'taks. In exchange I want no more attempts against me in any way.' I said much more seriously.

'We uhh... We're not...' I cut Sam off.

'I know exactly what you were trying to do. Any further attempts will result in termination of our alliance and the declaration of war between us. Remember I know where earth is, and a cloaked Tel'tak full of weapons grade Naquadah is difficult to detect.' I threatened. They very quickly looked sobered by the threat.

'You have my word.' Mitchell said in a rare fit of seriousness.

'Excellent!' I said instantly switching back to obnoxious happy man. 'Next shipment will be something you will appreciate very much but I will want a little something in return.' I said. They were all unsettled at how quick I changed from 'threatening to bring hell to earth' to happy trader. I would never actually send Naquadah filled cargo ships to earth but they had to believe I would.

It took a few days for SG-1 and generals Landry and O'niell to finally meet.

'So, he made three Tel'taks from scratch, filled them with a ton each of ore and -gave- them to us?' O'niell asked the room.

'Yes sir, in exchange for the SGC to stop looking for him.'

'Yes, tell me again how he managed to detect that signal?' Daniel asked. Sam actually looked embarrassed and mumbled her answer.

'I was rushed and might have set the power too high and by the looks of it that planet isn't his home base. The Apollo reported there was no sign of any human activity anywhere.'

'We all make mistakes sometimes colonel.' Landry said reassuringly. 'What does the I.O.A want with this now general?'

'They want a full alliance to be made. The odyssey is an acceptable loss if we get another 'gift' like that.'

'So we're giving him the ship?' Vala said flatly.

'We could almost build another Deadalus class with the stuff we've gained. And he's made no more against earth.' Mitchell said. 'That's gotta be worth something.'

'It is. When he next dials in we're to organize a face to face meeting to formalize an alliance. The I.O.A want someone else to deal with that but they know he won't talk to anyone else but you guys.' O'niell said. A smile spread across his face at the thought of the I.O.A not getting their way. Talk from there veered away from me and toward Sam getting an appointment as head of Atlantis. I had planted more spy-cators amongst the materials they received and one was now infiltrating her personal belongings. It would travel with her to the Pegasus galaxy and spy on Atlantis.

During the month my friends all gained newer and more powerful bodies. With additional research I was able to activate the portion of the brain that generated psychic powers. It wasn't very strong at the moment but was still insane to think about when we could grab food from 20 meters away. It turned out that David had the ATA gene which I was able to replicate. I'd add it to the next generation of bodies.

All of my construction projects were completed with the exception of the inner planet, that would take another two months to complete the replicator super-computer.

I had 50 Tel'taks now, all advanced through replicator means. When I let them take control of the Tel'taks they automatically upgraded them. They could travel faster, had stronger weapons and shielding. They were ferrying resources to the three space docks to create more ships. I turned to defence not long ago and built and placed into orbit sixteen satellites equipped with a cloaking device, Al'kesh level shields and a single Asgard beam weapon. They were fairly small and as I was always low on Neutronium these days I couldn't build sufficient power sources for them all so they lay dormant until a sensor satellite detected a threat and they would power up. The way I had them orbiting meant at least 2 of them could cover one point in orbit and the majority of the time 3-4 would be able to hit the same target. Replicator controlled Tel'taks patrolled the outer system ready for anything.

I improved guardian by making it entirely out of nanites and programmed it with the ability to form energy weapons. They were the same output as a Zat or staff weapon but it now has the capability to use up to 4 zats or the equivalent of 4 staff weapons. So far we hadn't had to use it offensively as the animals we hunted usually didn't try to fight. That thought brought back some memories of the scout-cator. It had managed to repair itself over a few days after the last encounter with the most dangerous predator of the south.

I was able to control the scout much easier with the new body and it was when I was gliding through a long ravine that I saw a wolf pack prowling the top edge of it. There was a small herd of prey ambling along almost a kilometer ahead of them. I observed as they stealthily crept toward them and I noticed it was the same pack I had encountered previously as the alpha was missing a chunk off its nose. Even as I thought that it's head snapped to where I was watching from. From here I could hear it's low guttural growl and the pack reacted instantly and scattered. I was safe for as long as I was gliding, however I grew worried when the wolves began blocking any part where I could land and inexorably wound their way down the tricky cliff face. They were smart buggers I thought. My altitude was lowering as my worry grew. I was running out of spots to land and the wolves were enclosing me in a trap. There was nothing I could do to get out of it. The ground was getting closer so I deformed the wings and fell the last 20 meters. The impact was nothing and the wolves didn't expect that, which gave me a head start so I started running at an incredible speed. They were after me instantly reinforcing the fact they were intelligent and quick witted.

The bottom of the ravine looked to once have held a river but the water had long since dried up. A look behind showed the wolves sprinting forward and for such huge creatures they were fast. Agile too, as I saw them silkily vaulting rocks and bushes. And it appeared they were faster than I was over open-ish ground. I scanned the surrounding area for something to help but there was nothing. I'd have to try and climb the steep rocky wall so I quickly formed small hooks on my arms and lunged at the wall. They found enough purchase that I could propel myself further up. I had several thumps as the wolves collided with the wall.

I looked down and, if the replicator had one, it's heart would have sunk as they were using their claws to do the exact same as me. I concentrated on climbing the wall as fast as I could. Here they were still faster as their claws easily dig into the cliff. Perhaps they did this often as they smoothly lunged from one point to the next. The alpha let out a growl as it neared me which made me move even faster. I was about 200 hundred meters from the top of the cliff and I would probably make it, I wasn't sure if that was hope or actual fact. Nevertheless, I crested just as the alpha took a swipe and luckily it missed. The top of the ravine here was flatlands for too long, I wouldn't be able to outrun them here. Behind however, I could hopefully vault the ravine and hopefully they couldn't follow.

I ran full speed and leapt as hard as I could. I flew through the air and only just landed in the other side. Across the chasm the wolves had also created and were watching. As soon as I landed, the alpha growled and the pack split off. It backed up, ran and leapt. I didn't see whether it made the jump because I turned and ran the moment it tried. This side of the ravine had many small crevices and mounds of rock that I could get through while the wolves would struggle. As I ran I heard heavy footfalls behind; it had made the jump and was pursuing hungrily. Why are they chasing so much? I thought with frustration. I entered a tiny crack in a rock with just enough room for the replicator to squeeze in. Out side the wolf stopped at the entrance. It looked through the tiny gap straight into the my eyes then threw back its head and let loose an earthshaking howl. An answering howl came on the wind from far away. They would wait me out, which wouldn't work because the replicator didn't need to eat.

And so it was for a full day the wolves sat, prowled and scurried outside while I went about my normal routine thousands of kilometers away. It was at sunrise the next day that I heard the alpha growl furiously. There was a scramble and from what I could gather they had left. I waited for an hour but they didn't come back so I stepped outside cautiously checking every nook and cranny. When I was fully out of the cave I turned and there it was, the alpha, crouched low on the over hang of the cave. It pounced as I fell on my back forcing the wolf to launch over me. I scrambled to my feet but it had turned gracefully and was ready to lunge again. There was only a split second for it, so I threw myself to the right as it jumped, again over shooting. It was getting angry now and it took a blindingly quick swipe as it gathered itself, cutting three long gauges out of the scouts midriff. The enhanced connection between replicator and new body was shown at this point as I double over in pain. I almost lost concentration but I managed to get the replicator back in the small cave.

It sat there for a week while the wolves sat guard. The willingness to wait here while while others of the pack hunted and brought the kill to the cave showed that they were indeed intelligent, patient and well co-ordinated. While in the cave I got it to repair itself and that's when I realized I could dig my way out. That took few hours but I managed to excavate a path to the other side of the outcrop. I didn't waste anytime and legged it the hell out of there.

Why they were so determined to get to the replicator was something I wanted to know and their abilities for teamwork was surprising. They'd definitely merit some research when I had the facilities ready.

I finally finished the designs for the space ships I planned. Firstly, I had the Protegus-class battleship. It would be the biggest of the fleet, designed to draw away fire from the rest of the fleet and survive. Battlestar Galactica was a very strong influence on how I designed it. At 1.5km long it looked very similar to the Galactica but without the flight pods. The hull was smoothed over a little hiding any weakness and external structures with the exception of the weapons which would slide smoothly out of sight when not powered. Ballistic weaponry found on the Galactica was my choice for weapons so the Protegus was outfitted with similar weapons which were much stronger thanks to the Asgard. I added some Asgard beam weapons as well, as I needed some series firepower. The total armament consists of: 4 Asgard beam weapons mounted on the front along with 16 Kinetic Energy Weapons. They were very similar to the ones from Battlestar Galactica. The front, top half had 2 APBs and 8 KEWs that had 180 degrees view while the back top half was the exact mirror of the other top half. In the very middle sat 8 missile tubes capable of firing most missiles the Tau'ri made. Both sides of the ship housed 6 APBs and 32 KEWs. Scattered all around the hull were point defense KEWs. It had an O'niell-class ship's shield, taken straight from the Asgard database. It would run off four Neutrino-ion generators, again from the database but I needed a lot more Neutronium before I could even make the one. It had room for a thousand crew but could operate with just 15 or so. The entire ship was covered in the last greatest technology the Asgard created; and alloy made of Naquadah, Trinium and carbon, interwoven to maximum effect. Over the top of that would sit 5 layers of replicator blocks which when programmed right would counter the incoming damage dependent on what kind it was.

Next was the Gladious-class destroyer, a perfect pairing for the Protegus. Where the battleship was designed to take punishment, the Gladious was designed to dish it out. It was only 225 meters long but still retained the Galacticas shape. It had the same shield the Daedalus-class had, as anything stronger would take more power than the ship could hold. It had 4 APBs and 4 KEWs on the prow, with only 2 APBs and 4 KEWs along the top. The sides of the ship had a single APB each and 2 KEWs. Again scattered through out the hull were the point defense turrets. Nothing more could fit on it however.

Third in line was the Arcus-class cruiser. It complimented the other two ships perfectly as a pure missile-boat. At 175 meters long it was the smallest of the fleet and only needed 5 crew to run efficiently. There was no room for many more with a maximum crew of 20. The rest of the space was taken up with missile bays, missiles and engines. It's main roll is to keep on the move and unleash swarms of missiles on designated targets.

Lastly was the Bellarius-class carrier. The carrier was 1 kilometer long and looked the closest to the Galactica, complete with flightpods. It carried 96 fighters based on the vipers. It would carry a crew of 800.

Each ship would have the same engines found on the Odyssey as I couldn't really fit any others just yet. I needed a lot more materials to make these ships, materials that were in very short supply in this system now, so I designed and built a small fleet of satellites. They were just big enough to hold and power a hyperdrive, shields, maneuvering thrusters, sensors and 5 bug form replicators. I would send them to nearby systems where they would automatically scan for Naquadah, Trinium and Neutronium. If they detected a certain amount they'd send a subspace burst and start mining and replicating. If not they would mine what they could anyway.

They were completed within a week and I sent them off awaiting a reply. I looked over the designs and the shape of the ships pulled at me. Then it was decided, I would go to the Battlestar Galactica universe. There I could improve my designs with schematics from the actual Galactica and I needed crew for my ships, so why not get Adama and the crew? Besides, of all the universes I planned to go to, this one seemed to be the safest.

I beamed the others on board.

'Ok, so we're going to the Galactica universe.' I announced.

'Holy shit really?' Donald asked.

'Yeah I need their schematics and I was thinking of getting Adama and his crew to man one of the Bellarius's once I get one built.' They were impressed at my idea so we made the plans. I took a quick trip back to my home universe to pick up the Galactica DVDs and I calculated that the time disparity between a universe I was in and the others I was connected to equated to roughly 1 year = 1 day.

I wasn't too sure at what point of the Galactica series we would jump to but we were prepared for anything. I made sure to bring guardian and a few replicators just in case. I set the defenses of the system to automatically warn away intruders before shooting them with everything. We would only be gone for a few hours or so, so I was comfortable with the risk.

'The dimension shift device is ready.' Tom reported. I felt a surge of excitement, we were finally traveling to new universes.

'Jump it.' I ordered calmly. There was that now familiar sensation of nothing and everything before the white light died away. We weren't in orbit around the planet anymore, it seemed like we were in open space. There was a bright star outside the front view screen, brighter then the rest, perhaps we were in a far flung orbit, but then instantly the ships shields began to flare.

'Radiation spike! Neutron star!' He cried.

'David sublight to full get us away!' I ordered. The bright star veered out of view as the Odyssey turned and thrusted away. The shield flare lessened until it disappeared. 'Status!' I barked.

'Shields are at 59%, no other damage. It kept the radiation out.' Tom said a little shakily. We were all well aware of what would have happened if I had been 5 seconds later on that call.

'Ok, find out where we are.' I said. Only minutes later did Tom read out the data.

'Some of these stars are vastly different, but we're in the same system we left from.' That was strange I thought.

'Start checking the stars for matches with anything we have from the series.' I said and they got to work. It took two and a half days to get a slight match but as soon as we did we left. It was a little over 300 light years away and when we dropped out we were greeted by a fleet of cylon basestars. They were already repositioning before we had dropped out which meant they must have some sort of advanced sensors... Except... They surrounded one basestar and unleashed missile wave after missile wave and I recognized the exact moment we had entered.

'Hail the basestar being attacked! Lock weapons on the other 7 basestars! David, get ready for some evasive maneuvers!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the shorter then normal length, but by the time I got to this point I'd planned to have a much longer chapter and I thought this would be the best place to pause.

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, keep it up!


End file.
